In Hot Deep Water
by thecapefangirl
Summary: Tidal Wave is the newest recruit to the Avengers team, yet after three months she has had gotten nowhere. In a fit of maddness she decides to get her disguised roommate Loki to help her play a prank. Loki x OC. ( I have to rate it M for the nonexistent smut content and I suppose swearing. I can't take the chance)
1. Prologue

**_Hey okes!_**

 ** _The plot is inspired by_** **Latent Thoughts "Ravished by a God".** ** _(If you are the type of gal who likes to read M rated Loki smut, I recommend you go and check it out). I just want to say I don't own any of the characters except Tidal Wave and her family. The plot is taken in an AU sometime after the events of Age of Ultron. You just need to know the basics: Characters, Setting so on. I apologise if there is plot holes in the future. This is going to be the longest story I have written up to date, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I have. And COMMENT! I love hearing what you what you think._**

 ** _Love from thecapefangirl!_**

Prologue:

She is forced to go to school every single week day, even though the kids there think she is weird. She can hear them whispering about her whenever she walks into the classroom. They think that she is unnatural, with her blue eyes that match the colour of an Arctic ocean and the way she moves matches animated seaweed.

She has to go though. Her mother makes sure of that. She doesn't put a gun to her head and force her through the gate of the school with her sister, Becca. Oh No, she brainwashed her through guilt. If she wanted a day off because she was sick, her mother would say:

"Oh, ok then. But you may miss an important project, or a test. And I am not paying all this money for that now, am I?"

She could not physically disobey her mother because of the guilt bestowed on her. But that is not to say that she is not a great mother.

She lives in a small bungalow, with her ma, dad and Becca. Every morning there was always a smell of some baked goods or other. Her ma and dad are the best bakers in the town, and have a dream to open the best bakery in the entire state. Of course they can't afford it yet, so they work tedious hours in a company that packs airplane food.

She doesn't have a tragic backstory like many of the kids in the school, well except that her family is in debt and she doesn't have any friends. But the others have dead parents or they are divorced or something like that. So she always considered herself lucky that she has a family that loves her, even if no one else does.

 _Not that it matters anyway._ She thinks as she drags her heels to the school. God, school! It may be private with fancy uniforms, but the kids are just as bad as a public one. She would be grateful if she gets into a bitchy argument with one of the rich kids, than to be publicly humiliated at role call…again…like the past few weeks.

She reaches the school gates, where her sister's protection left her. She sighs, _back into the_ _war zone we go._

XXX

"Hellooo" A voice cooed behind her ear. Fudge! Meg Barley, the head of the school's functions committee or whatever it is. Her parents are quite reputable in the school and whatever that family says is gospel. Meg could murder her right there in that bustling hall and still say that she committed suicide.

"Hey Meg." She stated, grabbing her bag and walking away from her. She could not deal with her today. She has had enough with her crap.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to talk too little ol' me?" She sneered as she was stopped by Meg's cronies, both linking arms to form a barrier.

She was shaking. She did not know what they would do to her this time. "Um…" _Come on! You can stand up to them._ "…n-n-ooo?" she stutters

"N-nooo?" Meg mocks." Do you hear that? She refuses. Oh how rude!" The others snigger around her. She felt her cheeks heat up. _Don't let them get to you._ "We should teach you some manners." She leaned up in her face. Meg pulls at her blazer towards the pool area. No one helps. Everyone moves out of the way, unless they wanted to be dragged along for the ride.

Once they neared the swimming pool, they shoved her through the door. She falls, face flat on the ground. Her nose starts to bleed.

"Oh dear! What have we done!" Meg says sarcastically. "Why don't we wash off that blood, with a little dip in the pool." She grinned manically, while she pulled her up and pushed her in the pool. She hit it with a splash and sunk to the bottom. But they didn't know that she had the advantage. While they were taking videos with their new Blackberrys, she summoned all the energy she could manage. She swims up to the top. _Oh they have no idea what they have gotten themselves into_. She flung her soaked bag out onto the side on the pool.

"Looky here." One of the girls, Tris, who flanks Meg says. "Have a refreshing swim?" They all chuckle.

"Absolutely," Her face twists into a sneer, "Why don't you join me?"

"Nahhhh, we are don't want to get into trouble for messing up our uniforms. And anyway, we have a video to upload."

"That wasn't a request." She gathers all the water surrounding her.

"What the Hell…" They all gasp in awe, and before they could run away, she crashes a huge wave on top of them. The water floods the corridor and surrounding rooms. _Ha!_ She thought in triumph. They already smashed into the floor as she retracted the water back into the pool. They were retching, coughing the water out onto the floor. The other classrooms were flung open to find out what the commotion was about.

"Bitch!" Meg spluttered "You nearly fucking killed me! My dad will sue your ass!"

"YOU DESERVE IT!" She screams. Oh this feels good. "I think I speak for all the bully victims that we are sick of your crap!" Meg looks extremely scared. "I don't care if your dad is the king of England, I will not put up with your pranks anymore!"

"What are you, you freak?" The other girl backs away, slipping on the floor. The headmaster came rushing down the hall.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" He booms. He stares straight at her. "You…what did you do?"

Someone at the back chimes "She managed to flood the hall! With the water from the pool."

He looks at her incredulously. "How…?

"Yes!" Someone else answers. _Penny_ , she thinks. Penny is also a huge target. They never got around to talking, maybe because they were both too busy having their reputations ruined. She is pretty sweet as far as she could tell. "Like a huge…Tidal Wave."

There was a muttering in agreement. They all start to chant her new name…Tidal Wave. The headmaster could not control her new fans. She felt a massive wave (ha, wave!) of relief wash over her. She has had this power for ever since she has remembered. Ma has always told her never to use it unless it was life and death.

"There could be people who could use it against you, honey" Ma always warned. "This can be as much as a blessing as a curse. I know from experience."

"You have it as well?" She asked.

"No, no, your grandmother had a power. She could heal wounds, just by touching them. No one else has had it in the family except you my darling. All I am saying is that it could attract the wrong crowd. Just be warned."

XXX

 _10 years later_

"Guys, look what I found!" Tony calls out. The Avengers come over to the desk, bunched over him.

"What?" Steve asks.

"Well…" He types in the computer. "Remember that we need more help in our team?"

"We do?" Bruce asks confused.

"Yes!" He says. "Look…"

"I am certain that I was not informed." Bruce cuts in.

"I agree with Banner. What about you guys?" Steve pipes in. There was a general consensus amongst the team.

"Shut up! It doesn't matter." Tony turns back to the screen. "Anyway, I have trying to see if there is any unusual activity lately, and I manage to find some old records about this girl…" A photo of a short, round, pale girl pops up. She has a head of brown curls that accentuates her face and the most remarkable blue eyes. "About ten years ago there was reports of an incident at a school in Boston. They say that she managed to draw all the water in the indoor pool and flood the whole corridor, nearly drowning three girls in the process. Then she put it all in the pool again."

"So where can we find her?" Natasha asks.

"She is working as a marine biologist in California. She is apparently quite reputable across the country."

"You would if you could flood a whole school, then…" Bruce frowns while trying to think of the term "un flood it."

"So when do we start to find this…" Steve frowns at the screen. "Tidal Wave?"

"Right now." Start replies.


	2. Part 1: Three months later

**TIDAL'S POV**

I am so pissed. My temper is so vile that Bruce would not even come within ten feet of me.

I storm out of the offices without looking back. I know that they won't come after me. They are too scared to face my wrath. They are clever in that respect. I reach the elevator, smash the button to get to the apartment floor. Oh hell I could do with a drink! I hit the door in rage.

"Yeah what are you looking at?" I look at the camera in the corner of the elevator. I can see it zoomed onto me. I bet a hundred dollars that some ass is behind it laughing at me. "Take a picture it will last longer." I spit at it. I swear I can hear a shutter click in the back ground. Immature morons!

The doors open and I rush down to my apartment room. I fumble with the keys before anyone could see the tears stream down my cheeks. I fling the door open and slam it shut behind me. I throw the keys against the wall.

"How could those bastards do that again?" I sob. "It was their damn idea for me to come! It has been three fucking months since I've joined, and what do I get out of it? A 'No sorry darling'" I mimic Stark's voice. "'You are not ready yet, you are not... _flexible_ enough.' Flexible my ass! I HAVE TRAINED SO FUCKING HARD! OH…" I stagger over to a cabinet to grab a bottle of… something. It looks like it can get me drunk in 5 minutes so I really don't care. I shrug as I down it. God! It is disgusting. Perfect. "Let's not forget that old excuse by our very own Captain 'You haven't honed your skills enough. You still don't have the strength and control required to provide any use.'" I start shouting like a lunatic, "WELL YOU KNOW WHAT CAPTAIN! TAKE THAT DAMN SHIELD OF YOURS AND STICK UP YOUR ASS! I AM SURE YOU COULD FIND SPACE NEXT TO YOUR FUCKING MORALS!" I swig down the drink.

"Oh dear have you been rejected again." A cool voice says behind me. "What is it now…" I twist around to see Loki leaning against the pillar. He counts on his fingers, "the fourth time this month? Oh you must be so disappointed!" He gives me a sarcastic smirk.

Goddammit! The last thing I need is Loki shoving it in my face. I want to slap that smile off his stupid face. I regret that day that I ever found out about him.

He is the other thing that causes my damn stress. While the team gets to run around in metal suits and tight pants, I have to babysit this fucking asshole. And I do I get any credit? No! Because no one else knows about him being my roommate.

I will give my best explanation about how I winded up will him. I sure you are all nosey.

XXX

So it all started when everyone discovered that Odin wasn't in fact Odin, but Loki. He faked his death to fool everyone, but apparently he slipped up somewhere. This tended to make a lot of people angry. He ran away to hide amongst us mortals. I swear Thor was using the family brain cell the day Loki decided to join the S.H.I.E.L.D. under the pretence of a technician called Luke (Don't ask me why, I haven't got him monologuing just yet. I have a theory that he wanted to break the Avengers from the inside so they begin to battle each other instead of noticing him. It's the most logical one).

Anyway, I joined a few months later. All the other apartments were full and I had to share a place with him. Well it was between him, the girl down the hall who was staring at my breasts or the dude who did not understand the word 'cleanliness'. So I did the 'logical' thing and move in with Luke.

It was great two weeks. I ignored him and vice versa. I thought he was mute or something like that because he never ever made a single noise. He got up early and went to bed late. Ah the good old days.

One day that all ended. He got up and did whatever he did and I went to training. I sprained my ankle because I thought I could do a forward flip without a mat. So I stayed in with my crutches. I got bored quickly. I did an extremely dick thing. I decided to go into Luke's room.

I hobbled my ass over there and creaked the door open to revel the most boring room on the planet: It had white walls and simple white linen. The cupboard lacked any clothing. It was empty. While I walked out my crutch hit a floor with a hollow sound.

 _Strange_ I think to my poor self. I bend down and open the floorboards. Inside it revealed books. I open one of them. The language was definitelynot English. It was full of ancient writing and drawings. There was also an inscription in the front. I couldn't decipher it. I really had to know, but I couldn't ask Luke or could I take it away without him noticing it. So I left it.

It wasn't until that night when I made myself dinner that I remembered. It was one day when Jane visited Thor. She wanted to borrow one of the books that Thor kept from Asgard. A specific one to be exact. I remembered he was hesitant to give it away because it belonged to his brother. He finally handed it over to her. The book disappeared after she took it. She claimed that she gave it back and they had a long argument about it.

I started to connect the dots. The lack of clothes (The lack of anything in that room), the fact he kept his distance, it all came together. I had to go to Thor immediately. I abandoned my task at hand and hopped as fast as I could to his room and snatched the book.

I stumbled to get my swimming bag. I stuck the book in there as fast as I could when I heard keys jingle. _Shit, shit, shit! Just act cool._ I slung it on my shoulder and calmly hopped out. I can face to face with him. He looked at me, then my bag. He raised his eyebrow.

"Oh just going out for a swim! There is food on the counter. Byeeee!" I said as I slammed the door behind me. I don't think I ever hopped out so fast in my whole life. With that excuse he will find out that something was up. He wouldn't be that far behind me. I nearly got to Thor's room when something slammed into me.

"Just going for a swim?" The voice sneered, "Hand over the book. _Now_ "

I looked into Luke's once brown eyes. He now had green eyes. I shook my head. I tried for a straight face, but it is difficult when the most dangerous man in the world is nose to nose.

He just shoved me into the empty supply closet. He threw me on the floor. I feel on my bad ankle. I had to stifle a scream.

"You foolish girl," He switched on the light. I gasped. He shifted out of the dark skin of Luke and faced me with the pale lean body of Loki. He had some appeal until his lips twisted into a psychopathic smile. He jerked me up and smashed me against the door. "You thought you could just hand me over to my brother, an extremely unwise decision on your part." I swear I heard him growling.

"Please…" I begged. "Please don't hurt me."

He just gave a deep laugh, "Kill you? No no no," He let me slip and crumble on the floor. I whimpered when he crouched in front of me, "No, I wouldn't do that. You are the newest recruit, and if you disappeared it would be noticed. And besides" He snatched the book from the bag and examined it. When he noticed that nothing was harmed, he let out a sigh of relief. He turned to me and grinned, "You are the least insufferable person whom I have had the displeasure of having residing near me. And anyway, this could be fun." He stared in my eyes again and whispered. "If you ever get any idea in that pretty little head of yours to reveal me, I will kill you if I'm feeling nice, if not, I will make you wish you were." He shifted himself into 'Luke' again and left me in a messy wreak on the floor.

XXX

In the weeks since has been hell. Like, I swear, hell is probably more fun to the shit I've put up with. He makes me do everything in the apartment. Cooking, cleaning, you name it, I have done it.

This forces me to spend more time outside that apartment. I spend more time training and hang out with the team. I made friends with Wanda one day at training. It makes sense as she also has supernatural powers. But even then, I am compelled to leave.

Y'all see, Vision shares the apartment, if he is not at Stark's tower. And my God! The fucking eye sex between them makes the whole room so tense that I couldn't walk through it. And if it's not that I feel someone consistently watching me. It is probably psychological, but I am consistently tense, like Loki will spring out of nowhere (I mean he has done it before). So that is what has happened so far in my life at the Avengers' HQ. Back to Present Tidal Wave.

Thanks, Expositional Tidal Wave for that long-winded story. For those who have just joined me, I am drunk off my ass and I am about to brawl with the God of Mischief.

"Don't even fucking start…" I slur as I push past him. I am in absolutely in no mood to take his crap today. He grabs my arm.

"Or what?" He snarls. Oh God, I'm just having a flash back to that time in 9th grade. The whole catalyst that started my new identity. I could see that bitch Meg tripping me at the cafeteria, and my face falling in the food. Oh he is playing a dangerous game, one that will end badly for him.

"Or I will use you as a practice dummy," I hiss "For my newly acquired power. It will involve a painful process which includes me drawing water from your skin. Slowly." One of the more useful skills beside creating a thunderstorm with Thor (it is pretty badass let me tell you). I shake my arm from his grasp and stomp towards the door. I need to get the fuck out of here. Anyway besides in this room with him.

Just as I touch the door handle he intercepts me by appearing in front of me. I will never understand how that bastard manages that.

"Oh really now," I clench my jaw staring in those predator eyes, "I dare you mortal. I dare you to touch me." I keep silent, trying to breathe calmly. I am not going to have another incident again. He just smirks, "I thought so." He circles me like a shark. I never take my eyes of for one single second. "Maybe that is why your Avengers have not accepted you into their little club. You do not have the guts to harm a fly..."

"Enough!" I hiss. He has the audacity to ignore me. I am going to kill him.

"…never mind killing your sworn enemy. You do not…"

"Shut up Loki before I do something I regret."

"Oh and what is that, mortal?" He shoved me against the door, "You and I both know that even if you have some sort of special skill, I can and will over power you. You are too weak…" That is fucking it!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shout as I push him away and pin him against the pillar. I slap that stupid goddamn face. His face reminds me of Meg's face when she tasted my power. "How about that motherfucker!" I slap him again. "Do I seem weak now? Huh?" My hands automatically plant my hands on his chest and drew water away from his body.

I have never felt so much control and power that I have ever had in this single instance. Not even when I flooded the school. I feel so exhilarated as the power sings through my veins. His skin becomes more and more drenched. I understand what the fuss is all about with villains and taking someone's life.

Oh God I am killing Loki. I open my eyes and freeze

His dull dying eyes conveyed a single emotion: Fear. I fall backwards as he slumps against the pillar unconscious.

What have I done?

 ** _I hope that you like it. I am sorry that it was longwinded exposition. And if it doesn't make any sense. At all. Anyway please comment, my bokkies, I love hearing from you. xxx_**


	3. A Deal with Devil

I look at my shaking hands in horror. I realise if I carried on any longer he would have been dead. I enjoyed it. I sunk to his level and enjoyed it.

"Oh. My. God. What have I done?" I hurry over to him, "Hang on Loki!" I gather all the moisture in the air and plunge my hands on his stomach. I have never done the reverse before, and now is good of a time as ever I feel the water flowing out of my hands into his damp skin. "Stay with me you son-of-a-bitch!"

I hear a knock on the door.

"Fucking bugger nuts!" I swear under my breath.

"Are you alright?" Shit on it! Wanda. How do I explain this? "It's just I heard you shouting."

"Yeah I am alright." I shout in my not-at-all-alright voice. Dammit! "Just stay there." I whisper to Loki's lolling lifeless head. This would be hilarious if I wasn't so fucking screwed.

"Can I come in?" I hear the doorknob turn.

"NO!" I sprint to the door and crack it open so that only my face could peer out. "I mean no…I just need time to myself if you don't mind," because I have a murderer in my room that I have to hide. God just turn him over. He is out for the count; you could get away with it. But…I just can't.

"I know that you are upset and disappointed. But this is best for you." Just go away! I have a dying god at the back here.

I just nod impatiently, "I am fine, honestly. I am tired and you have things to do." I hear a groan in the background. I freeze. Fuck me.

"Is someone with you…wait!" She grins mischievously and folds her arms. "The red, sweaty face, covering your body with the door, impatient attitude, the loud noises. Did I interrupt you in the middle of a compromising position?

"Um…you could say that?" Oh my good Lord. She thinks that I having sex. An image of a naked Loki pops up in my head. I have to hold the laugh back. Just roll with it. I then say in a low confidential voice, "with Luke."

She looks at me with wide eyes. "I knew it. He was always looking at you and with you! I shall leave you two alone." She walks away, only turning her head to give me a wink.

"Good luck on your mission!" I call out before shutting the door behind me.

"That was way too damn close." I rush back to Loki who looks better, but finally and truly asleep. I drag him to my bedroom, (It was closest ok!) He is way heavier than he looks.

It takes me 10 minutes to prop him on my bed. I untie his shoes and threw them behind me. I check his temperature and the rest of the body. He is fine. Thank the Lord! I am thankful that I can only draw out the H2O, not any vital vitamins or minerals or else he would have been royally screwed.

I look at him. I wonder what he would without clothes…Where the hell did that thought pop up. Though it is better that I leave his sweaty clothes on him, even if it is messing up my bed.

I walk out exhausted and fall on the couch and I feel my eyelids becoming…more…heavy…

XXX

I flutter my eyes open. God, my head! How much did I drink last night? What happened…Oh Shit!

The memories are coming back. "I tried to kill Loki. What the fuck?" I try to sit up. "God my head is pounding." I stagger over to the kitchen and grab a glass. "and now… now he is sleeping in your bed. Well done, Tidal well done!" I pour water in the glass and swallow the pills. "You couldn't tell Scarlet or S.H.I.E.L.D! No, you had to feel sorry with his wonderfully sculptured ass. He pushed you too far and yet here you are repaying him with kindness. Man! You have some serious issues!" I wobble to the bathroom, "He is right, you couldn't hurt a fly…" I shut the door.

I take a long hot shower. I just sit on the floor feeling sorry for myself. I don't think there is a more depressing scene I have witness in my whole entire life. I allow the boiling water to kill every single body cell that I have on me.

I finally get my ass out. I wrap a fluffy towel around my body. I finally got rid of the damn headache, out with my dignity and loyalty. I get to my room seeing Loki still knocked out. And he is snoring. I give myself a tiny chuckle. It took everything in my soul to not get my phone a take a picture of him. I dump my towel on the floor. No, I am not worried if he wakes up now. My self-respect is long gone.

I stick a hoodie over my head and put on a pair of sweatpants on. I walk out of the bedroom into the lounge. I lie on the floor and stare at the ceiling. I find this helps my thinking. Right now I am contemplating my stupid decision to not report him. Maybe it is the danger in hiding him.

"Plus it is a huge finger to the Avengers. Assholes." I mutter "God woman! Stop thinking like this! He is a still dangerous criminal. And they are still on your team, no matter if they are assholes or no. They are just trying to help you." I can still see the fear in Loki's face frozen in my mind. "I am well and totally fucked, aren't I?"

"Well that is the matter of perspective, isn't it?"

"Ahhh crapola!" I jump up an instinctively holding my hands out, looking around me. Where are you, you bastard!

I catch him at the corner of my eye, I quickly turn around and Oh…My...Sweet…Jesus. Loki is in front of me. Sans shirt. He is not muscular like Thor, but he has a fucking amazing build. I just stand there gawping with my eyes wide as a dinner plate and my mouth dropping to the floor. I drop my hands. Oh how dare he torture a poor innocent mortal like this! He did this on damn purpose. He just snorts and holds my gaze.

"Are you always this articulate?" I snap out of it, resuming my original hold. "Oh just put your hands down. I am not going to hurt you."

"Oh really now," I draw, "So why the distraction?" I nod to his whole body. He looks down and grins.

"This? I just took off my damp shirt to change. It's a distraction you say?"

"Dammit Loki, just shape shift." I look away. He gives a low laugh.

"Believe it or not, it takes energy. And that is something I am lacking. Just lower your arms. I am not going to harm you." I do as he says. I am really curious what he wants to ask me, not because I am entranced by his torso at all. He sits down on the couch

"Fine! What do you want?"

"Just to talk that's all."

"I am listening," I stand as far as I could from him. I fold my arms

"Would it not be more suitable next to me." He pats the couch.

"I am comfortable here, thank you. I can hear perfectly well." I do not move an inch. I must show him that I will not bend to his beck and call. I must show that I am not intimidated by his shirtless presence.

He shrugs "Your choice," He leans back, holding my gaze. "You had the chance to kill me, yet I wake up in the comfort of your bed. I cannot understand why. Enlighten me." Not a request, but a demand.

"Well if I handed you over, Thor would kill me for not telling him that his brother is still kicking and resides amongst us, or he would try another fruitless attempt to redeem you," I am making this up as I go along, ok. I don't want him to have the satisfaction that I did it because I am weak and felt bad for him. "No doubt you will have another elaborate escape from one of those flimsy prisons, and then you go around like Godzilla and terrorising the city." He gives me an amused, confused look. Of course he knows nothing of popular culture. "As long as I keep an eye on you, I have leverage on you," I smirk. Well done! Quick thinking Tidal! "Plus if you ever escape, you will find me and think up creative ways to torture me. And quite frankly I like my sad, crappy life. I would like to keep it that way, thank you very much." I decide that I actually need to sit down. I sit in a chair opposite him.

"I must commend you in your thought process but what leverage do you have over me? What possible use could I provide to you?"

"Well, God of Mischief, I am willing to strike a deal." I can't believe I am going to do this. I am literally making a deal with the devil. My wheels in my head are turning. I have a cunning plan that could go horribly wrong on so many levels, but I am ready to risk it."

"What could you possibly bargain with me?"

"Well I offer my services. If you accept my offer, then I am disposable to you. Whatever you want I shall deliver…"

"That is a big promise to make? What is so important that you would do something like this?"

I take in a big breath. This is a terrible idea. "I want you to help me to play a prank on the Avengers."

He is silent for a second, and then he burst out in laughter. "You require my services to play a petty trick on your friends. Then you want to give me a life debt. That is a ridiculous notion!"

Yes I know it is a risky, and stupid, but I am still pissed at them for leaving me behind. I visibly bristle. "Are you in or not?" I ask sharply. I have just regretted it.

He ponders for a while, and at last he says, "Alright, mortal. I accept your bargain. Only because you could be very valuable to me."

"Great!" I give him a lazy grin, "Oh if you get it into your pretty little head of yours that you are going to go a murder spree, I will kill you if I am feeling nice, if not, well you have had a taste of it. I will make you wish that you were. And this time I will not save you." I need a damn mic to drop. That's right. I used his own words against him. I turn around and walk out like a boss. Where I am going I have no clue. I can't turn back now. I would look stupid. I have got him wrapped around my pinkie and he doesn't even know it. No doubt he would backstab me at one point. I must have enough protection to protect me then.

I have no idea how to plan this out. That is why I need Loki.

You might be wondering why I would make a deal with someone who is the opposite of honest and trustworthy as you can get. I did mention before that I am still angry with the Avengers, so I need some help for a prank. I need to humiliate them in such a way that does not compromise myself and is very humourous. I suck at pranks so why not get the patron god of it to help me. It sounds about right to me.

I walk out of the elevator through the winding corridors until I reach the fire escape that leads outside. The air is pleasantly warm, with a slight breeze. It would be a perfect romantic night to budding lovers (yes I can be poetic too). The image of Loki and his slim shirtless torso passes through my mind.

"That is not appropriate, honey! Now is not the time," I whisper to myself, shaking my head as if I could get the picture out of my mind. "You are just part of a deal to him, and him to you. He means nothing no matter how sexy his body is."

 ** _From now on the fun starts. Will Loki actually stick to his promise? Will Tidal be able to focus solely on the prank or will there be other distractions? Wait until the next chapter that is coming soon_**

 ** _Comment xxx_**


	4. The Plan

"So what do you have in mind, mortal?" He still has an amused look in his eyes, as I bring up a chair to the kitchen counter. I sit down and roll my eyes.

"God, stop calling me "mortal", I have a name, you know." I glare at him.

"And I don't particularly care, _mortal._ " Oh I am going to kill him. This was such a stupid idea. If I stuck all the stupid plans that I have ever accomplished in my whole life together it would not even come close to how stupid this plan is.

"Whatever" I draw, "so the Avengers are off for at least a week or two, which means that we have that amount of time for preparations." I say with an uncertain tone to my voice. I don't know how to start this conversation, ok! So stop judging.

"You have no idea what you are doing." He leans across the counter into my face with a superior smirk, "You haven't ever played a trick, have you. You must have been the sickly sweet, sibling that could do no harm in your parent's eye." He mocks. Oh I am going to slap his face so hard that there will be a permanent hand size dent on his cheek.

"Shut up, Loki," I snap irritably. I hate admitting, it but he is telling the truth. Becca was the more rebellious of the two of us. It is just I have no heart to hurt or disobey my parents. "It would help if you contributed to this conversation, you know, instead of making stupid ass snide comments in the corner." He can see that he is getting to me.

"Fine if you want to do this in the proper way, you have to use their pressure points against them." He says it in such a patronising way that only a stuck up A-hole could manage. "Do it in such a way that creates a chain reaction. You just have to strike the match and they will start to squabble amongst themselves. And if you add a few… what do you Midgardians call it…" His eyebrows furrow as he ponders for the word, "add 'Slap stick' elements it should be quite comical."

I can't help but to giggle. "You know you sound less Asgardian every day. You could almost pass as a human." I laugh even harder at the painful expression upon his face. "Oh have I touched upon a 'pressure point'. You see, I am a fast learner." Oooooooo, nothing pisses him more than comparing him to a simple, mortal Midgardian. I feel my lips curving into a lopsided grin, "It isn't nice when the shoe is on the other foot." I pause "That is also a Midgardian expression; you can add it to your repertoire."

He just grunts and gives me a deadly look. The one that used to threaten me, but not anymore. I smile in triumph then continue with the discussion.

"Weeeellllll, I know Vision and Wanda are practically drooling over each other. Vision seems to be programmed to be protective over her. So that could be useful.

"Natasha and Bruce have this weird vibe going on. God knows how that happened, but anyway.

"The Cap and his assassin friend robot, or whatever the hell he is, are pretty close." Yeah I still don't understand how Steve let that guy in without starting a friggen' war. I mean, it was pretty close. Steve and Stark argued for days and poor Bucky just stood there like he was a child of a divorce. Half the Avengers were with Steve and the other were with Tony, (I wasn't technically on either but I kinda like him. He looks like a killing machine but really he is a softy on the inside). Steve disappeared for days to try and get evidence to prove that poor bastard was actually the good guy. He must have managed to do it in the end because Tony went home with his tail between his legs. "Steve is so sensitive when it comes to him.

"Who…else? Tony has Pepper, ummmmm…Clint doesn't even stay here, and he just goes home to his family. Ironman 2.0, what is his name?" I sit there raking my brains. He is they guy that is always with Tony and wears the black version of the red suit. I'm sure you know who I am talking about. I can never remember his name. "Oh it doesn't matter. Ironman 2.0 is on some special S.H.I.E.L.D. mission. So we can rule those two out of this plan. Sam, he is close to Rogers isn't he? I suppose we will find a way to incorporate him into this plan. Well, you know your brother best. What makes him tick?"

"Jane," He says instantly. "Earth, himself." I have never seen him look so bitter in my whole life. I can see it in his sad, miserable eyes.

"Are you alright," I say automatically as I place my hand on his without thinking. No judging, it's a habit. I am a naturally a compassionate person even if I don't seem like it.

He immediately stiffens, then pulls his hand away, "Your concern is touching," His face reverted back to his stupid grin. I prefer pathetic Loki. At least it showed that something in him is actually not an automaton. I feel bad for him. He literally thinks that Thor doesn't care for him. That makes me feel sad. I shouldn't be sad. Why am I sad? "And here I thought you didn't care?"

Annnnnd all those pity feelings have gone, "I don't," I mutter. I flick my hair back out of my face. "Anyway all these people have one thing in common. They are interconnected with each other. If we could manage….I don't know," I squeeze my eyes shut. What…wait, wait… this might work. I snap my fingers. "Loki, how good are your flirting skills."

XXX

We have been planning this for about a week and a half already. We have word that the Avengers will arrive back tonight. As far as we can tell, Clint will go home as predicted and Ironman 2.0 (yes I still don't remember. I heard Tony say something like Rhody? But that doesn't sound right. I know he has some special name but I like Ironman 2.0) is God knows where doing something illegal. The rest of the Avengers are definitely alive and well and will come back for their traditional drink. I am invited of course, but most of the time I don't go. I can't bare it when they tell me all about their exploits and I wasn't a part of it. They have all of these inside jokes and they make me feel uncomfortable and ugh… It just kills me. But tonight I will be going.

Loki was completely on board with my ingenious plan. In fact he has become absolutely respectful towards me. He hasn't called me mortal, girl, foolish or any combination of the above three. I mean, there are the occasional passing remark from both of us, but nothing that makes me want to shove him outside of the window and watch him splatter on the ground (I have put way to much thought into it). Between you and me, I kinda like it. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I have a crush or anything, even though he has a gorgeous body and that he has these amazing green eyes… umm right, sorry. Where was I?

Oh yes, my brilliant plan.

We deliberated what would the best P of A. We came to decide on the more simple and effective of the plans. It was the one that allowed more space for slip ups. This one does not require much thought.

The plan is simply this: Tonight, when all of the Avengers are here, they are going to have drinks. I will join, but I will be the one to hand out the drinks. Each drink has been drugged with something extremely strong, (What can I say, they are tough bastards. Especially Thor. That guy can seriously hold his drink) except Vision. We don't know if he can get drunk, ya know, as he is basically a robot. And he might detect something suspicious in the drink, so we can't take the chance.

So while I entertain them, Loki, disguised as Vision, will distract Wanda. He will hypnotise her, (apparently he can do that without that staff-thingamajig, it just takes a hell of a lot of energy to do so) and put her in Bruce's bed. He will come back as her, as not to arouse any suspicion. Give or take twenty minutes, they should all go woozy, and maybe go unconscious. Vision will help us put them into their various beds. Loki will hypnotise him and make him go to as far away as possible.

We will come back and swap a few people. As you know, Wanda and Vision share an apartment. Steve and Bucky share one, Natasha managed to score her own (and I think many are too scared to share a room with her. I offered at one point, but nearly everyone advised against it). Bruce and Sam share a room, much to Sam's dismay. He was originally staying with Steve, but with Bucky's arrival he gave up his room because he could not see Bucky sharing with Bruce or IM 2.0 going down well (Rumours are that Bruce and Natasha will share one, but I don't know how long that would last). IM 2.0 and Thor share an apartment, when either one is around. Thor is either on some journey to Asgard or he is with Jane somewhere. He sometimes stays for a few days but not for long. Tony, as he is the rich bastard who provided most of the money to build the HQ, he gets his own private room even if he barely is there at all. It is such a waste of space, if you ask me.

So how we are going to do this is that Bruce and Scarlet will share a bed in Bruce's room. Sam and Bucky will share a room in Bucky's room. Natasha and Thor will share a room in her room and the clincher Tony and Steve will find themselves in a lovers embrace next door to Bucky's room. I am sniggering just thinking of the sight. I, of course will say that I was found in Luke's bed if asked. I can't just say no when all the other Avengers find themselves in another's arms. It would be suspicious.

After we finish that, we will wait for a few hours, until the some of them become light enough sleepers. Loki will go off and find Vision and snap him out of his trance. Loki will be one of the cleaners and frantically trying to tell him that something weird is going on in Bruce's room and probably drop Wanda's name in the mix. Vision will storm over and nearly die from shock. There will probably be a whole uproar that will wake up the whole apartment block. All I have to do is to walk out feigning surprise looking sheepish if anyone asks me if someone was with me. Although, as Wanda already caught me in 'the act' I will have to say that it was consensual and I was too distracted to hear anything.

I know it sounds complicated but it is the simplest one we could come up with. Hark! In the distance it sounds like my victims have arrived! And so, my friends it starts now…

XXX

My hands tremble as I carry the tray to the table. I just administered the drugs. Luckily, it was already a clear solution. Don't ask me where we got the drugs from, Loki did all that.

They all chat excitedly something about their trip to somewhere in the middle of China, where there is some sort of terrorist organisation that wants to do the British version of 9/11, I dunno. I am too nervous about stuffing this up. I am just nodding along and smiling. They all look relaxed and oblivious about life, except Vision. He looks high strung at the door, waiting for Wanda. Geez that android has serious separation anxiety. Ha a Paranoid Android! You know, like Marvin from Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy? Really, have you been sleeping under a rock? Never mind…

"Here we go, guys!" I say as I dump the tray on the table. The others already dive for the drink before Vision can get to it, thank God. I wordlessly hand him and myself an ordinary drink from the bar. I hold out my glass. "Here is to the success to the Avengers. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" They all chine, clinking their glasses. They then down the drink then smash the glass on the floor, an Asgardian tradition attributed from Thor. We gave up long ago from trying to stop him. As the saying goes, if you can't beat them, join them. They don't seem to taste anything strange. This is a huge fucking relief!

"We are so glad that you decided to join us this time," Natasha says from the couch, "Because we want to tell you something," She looks around for confirmation "We saw you in training today, and you have improved greatly from your last assessment, so…"

"So," Sam cuts in "we want you to join us in the next mission in a few days' time. We are going to infiltrate an arms ship in the middle of the Pacific, so we could greatly use a hydronesis."

"Did you just make that up?" Cap asks.

"Yeah and…"

All the chatting fades in the background. Oh no. oh fucking no. This is not happening. Why do they have to tell me this now! I just fucking drugged them! I feel so guilty. I finally get what I damn well deserve, and it is at such an inconvenient time. What the hell am I to do now? Do I follow my conscience and tell them everything or do I call it off without them knowing? Or do I continue with my plan?

Oh God, what am I to do now.

 ** _Hey! comment like usual!_**


	5. The Plan Goes Wrong

"Tidal are you alright?" Cap asks gently.

"I am perfectly well" I wave my hand nonchalantly. "I never actually believed that this day would arrive so soon." Oh. My. God! They are all being so damn nice. How could I do this to them? I am going to tell them!

I open my mouth…

"Well this is the whole reason that we recruited you. Even though you are still a bit unfit and completely inflexible, and absolutely no grasp of any of the useful sciences, you have heart and we could use that." Tony says indifferently.

Did that motherfucker just call me fat and stupid in one sentence? He just insulted my job as well. Well ex-job, but anyway he just called it useless! "… Oh of course you have improved in your training and all that. Could you get me another glass?" He adds while handing over the glass before I could answer. A shitting afterthought! He only said it because Steve glared at him. Oh they are all going down. I can't believe I am just a fucking mascot to them!

I grab the glass and get him a refill. I am annoyed that all the drugs are used up. I could have drugged his stupid ass for a few days so I don't have to hear his stupid voice.

"She should be here by now!" Vision says, visibly distracted. "I am going to go and find her." He walks towards the door.

"No wait!" I say a bit too forcefully while jumping up. Everyone gives me a look. "Wha…wait I mean is just relax. She told me that she went to get something from her room; she will be back any time now. I don't know what. She didn't say what."

"Well I will go and see if she is alright…" Crap! Crap! Crap! Where is Loki! What if he goes and catches Loki? No I must stop him…

"Then I will go with you." I shuffle next to him. He just gives me a strange look and turns his head. We exit the room; I have to delay him, at least until Loki comes back.

"Sooooooo Vision… How is it going between you and Wanda anyway?" I ask after a few seconds of leaving the room.

"I do not understand what you are taking about." He states, avoiding my eyes.

"Yes you do. I have seen the way you two look at each other." I nudge him giving him a sly wink. I took the opportunity to step in front of him and walk backwards. "Stop denying the fact. I mean, look at us right now. You can barely stand a few minutes apart." He stops, and contemplates what he will say next. Yes! Come on and admit it.

"I do not understand the concept of love. It is true; when I look at her I feel that nothing else in the world matters. She is so unusual and there is something there that no one else seems to notice." He shrugs, "Tidal, I don't know…"

"Don't worry, Vision, love is not something for you to understand. Hell I still don't understand it." I exaggerate my actions. Where _are_ you Loki? "You are lucky that you have someone whom you love, and is in love with you in return. Not many people have the luxury of that!" My parents were lucky. After 35 years of marriage, they are still dancing happily around the kitchen. I always wanted that. A quiet life with the perfect guy. The image of Loki pops up in to my head. I image him whipping me around the counters, with a loose shirt and black pants, like one of those guys on the cover of the romantic novels. Oh God, where did that come from?!

"Are you alright?" Vision breaks me out of my trance.

"Hmmmm," I blink, "Yeah, sure, why?"

"You were smiling, and then you had a look of horror and shaking your head."

"Oh I was just in my own world." I wave my hand. He smirks at me.

"Wanda did tell me what happened the day we left."

"Sorry what…" What is he talking….Oh shit yes! I remember now. She thought she caught me in an inconvenient position. I forgot about that. "Ohhhhhh that."

"What is going on here?" I fling my head around to see Wanda. She then walks up next to Vision, who is completely distracted by her. If he only knew who she actually is…

"You told him!" I say. As punishment for taking his time, I am going to watch him struggle to catch up. I am a bitch like that. "How could you! Oh God I feel so embarrassed!"

Wanda is just looking at me in a confused look. I have to take all my energy to try and not smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"That thing that happened last week." I reply. This is too much fun.

"What is she talking about?" She (he?) asks at Vision. Before he can answer, I say:

"You know _EXACTLY_ what I am talking about! You told Vision all about it earlier." I exclaim. Wanda is staring daggers at me. Fuck me, this is so funny. I make a dramatic exit by walking away. "We should go back." I call over my shoulder. I silently laugh to myself. Oh my word! I hear their footsteps falling in behind me. I feel Wanda grabbing my arm.

"What was that back there?!" Loki's voice hissed into my ear.

I smile, "That is for me to know and for you to find out."

"I hate you."

"I know." I turn around to see Steve running towards us. Oh no…But it has been twenty minutes! He should…Oh fuuuuuuuck! I forgot! Crap! He is a fucking super soldier! He can't get inebriated. How could I fucking forget such a detail!

"Guys! Guys! Something has happened! Back at the room."

"What?" I ask, looking (and actually feeling) worried "What's going on?"

"It's the others. Something is going on. Come and see it yourself!"

We all sprit back into the common room…OH MY! OH MY LORD ABOVE! This is such a sorry sight.

They are all in stages of unconsciousness. Tony is staggering about with Natasha and Thor. Bruce is out for the count with Bucky and Sam.

"Should I call the medical…?" He points behind him.

"No, they all have had a bit too much. Let's just put them to bed. It's needless to say that they are all going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow. I will carry Bruce to his room. Cap, can you drag your friend's ass to his room and Tony into his room. Vision, drag Sam into his. Wanda can you help Thor and Natasha into their rooms. Ok?" This will be fun. But how can I get old Captain to bed? Loki will have to hypnotise him as well. I am feeling sorry for Loki at the moment.

I go to Bruce before anyone questions the thought process. I mean it would make more sense for Vision to carry two people than Scarlet, but it will create the least amount of effort in the end.

So we do this. I carry Hulk down the hall to where we were earlier into his apartment. I find the blanked out Wanda spread out on the sheets in her bra and panties. I smile to myself. I dump Bruce next to her and quickly remove his shirt and shoes and pants.

I shut the door and face Vision walking out the apartment. I follow him. I am going to have to get Sam out of his room again without anyone seeing him. Damn!

I slump down the wall and take a breather. Ok, so Stark might have a point about me being unfit. I close my eyes. Oh my God, I feel tired. Really tired. I could go to sleep.

"There is a problem." Loki's voice states. I yelp. GOD LOKI! He is standing in front of me. How the fuck… How does he do that?

"You scared me, you asshole!" I whisper loudly (can you do that? I assume you can) as I get up. "What's the problem?"

"The android cannot be hypnotised."

"Oh for fuck's sake!" I exclaim wearily. Seriously. Can't something just go to plan? That is all I am asking, Lord. Just. One. Damn. Thing. "Where is he now?"

"He is back at the apartment."

"And what about Steve?"

"Do not worry about the solider. I improvised with him." He grins.

"Ok, good." At this stage I really don't fucking care if he killed him. This prank isn't as fun as I thought it would be anymore. "Just go back and tell Vision that you feel really sick and want to go asleep. Tell him that it has been a long day, then get your ass out of there as fast you can. I will meanwhile get Sam into Bucky's bed. Ok?" He gives me a curious look, then nods.

I turn on my heel and walk out of the apartment. Behind me I hear a whole bunch of mumbling.

"Pathetic Midgardian technology." I turn to see Loki fiddling around with a camera.

"Do you want help?" I ignore any protests as I walk over and take the mini camera from him. I press a few buttons and hide it behind a few books on the shelf. "Honestly Loki, what the hell have you done all these months? You have been disguised as a technician and you cannot master the simple camera. It's a wonder that you haven't been found out yet." He gives me a look of…how do I explain it? He wants to choke me but there is some sort of admiration behind those eyes. I take the other mini camera. "Come on, let's get this done."

XXX

I thankfully completed that without any other mishaps. Sam is surprisingly light. I did not cross anyone in the corridor. Just think how awkward that would be. Like a S.H.I.E.L.D agent trundles up the corridor and sees a chick dressed in black and dragging one of the drugged Avengers across the tiles. I mean if that doesn't send any red flags, then that guy must be fired…immediately.

I am finally back in the apartment, with a nice cup of hot chocolate. I can't believe that I finished part one of this hare-brained scheme. I sit here reflecting on the day…I forgot all about the fact that they offered me to be a proper Avenger. I was so close to stopping and telling them everything, except Tony had to be an A-hole again. I mean really! I would truly like to believe he meant well, but even I have to stop coming up with excuses to justify his stupid ass remarks.

Oh the door is opening. Ahhh Loki is alive! It's a shame really. He really was a good Wanda. He strides straight towards my stash of alcohol. I don't blame him at all. He just spent about…what…two hours with Vision gushing over him like a love-sick teenager.

"How did it go?" He silently takes my hot chocolate away and thrusts the brandy in my hand. I watch him down the drink then. Before I could get the brandy to my lips, he grabs it away and downs it. "Wow that bad huh?" I pour myself a glass and sip it down. I feel the drink pleasantly burn my throat and warm my tummy. Yummm. I smack my lips.

"He would not leave me for a second. I said that I was tired and wanted to rest. He suddenly ran around in circles, asking me questions about my health. After the first hour he left me in the room, but he was guarding the chamber. I only now managed to leave that place. So yes, he does believe that the witch is next to him." He downs another shot. God it must of been an experience.

"I really must talk to him about his clinginess. It is a huge turn off to women. Anyway, so what next? I mean Vision is ruled out completely. So I will…what are you looking at?" We lock eyes. Goddammit! You can't be falling for him, can you? No, that is rubbish. He is naturally good-looking, tall, muscular, and…Shit! Ok just calm. Internally freaking out will help absolutely no-one ok. There is a good reason you are having these stupid foolish thoughts! Fine I can't think of any at the moment but that doesn't mean anything right?

OK he is really close and he is not letting go of my eyes. "Is there something on my face?" I start prattling incoherently about some weird shit like usual. "Or have…"

"Please shut up." I snap my mouth shut at the command. His voice on purpose went an octave lower. It is sweet and dark at the same time. He looks so uncomfortable. "I just want to say…thank you. Thank you for an enjoyable day.

"Since when did a god say thanks to a mortal?" I smirk. He sighs. No response? He must really be grateful. He has such a solemn expression. My, he looks so hot when he is brooding…STOP IT! Mental face slap.

I look away awkwardly. "Um well…I am going to sleep…in my room of course. Wake me up when in three hours, then we can plan from there. Do you need anything? Nope. Well I bid you _adieu…_ That is French for good bye." What the Hell, just go to bed! I finally unfreeze and sprint to my room, slam the door, face plant into my pillow and scream into it.

 ** _That's the end of part one! I really hope you are enjoying it so far. COMMENTS PLEASE! I love to get some advice on improving my writing._**

 ** _Love thecapefangirl_**


	6. Part 2: I Realise How Easy It Is

I wake up with a start. I hear some kerfuffle happening in the corridor. It has already started? Ahhh! Crap! I hope I haven't missed the best bits. I fling a sweater over my shirt, (after a large amount of muffle screaming and crying last night. I was too tired to get out of my clothes) and I storm out of my bedroom. Loki is nowhere to be seen. Did he start this without me? I really hope to Hell he hasn't.

I hurry out of here and follow the sound. It gets louder and louder as I close in the distance. He could have at least waked me up, especially the way he reacted towards me last night (I am still very confused about my feelings on that topic). He could at least…OH MY GOOOOOOOD!

I stop stock still. The scene before me, I don't think I have enough words to describe what I am seeing (I will try my absolute hardest though):

All the Avengers are bickering in various stages of undress. Vision looks like he is about to commit bloody murder, Tony and Steve are standing awkwardly ignoring each other in their underwear and… is Tony wearing a shirt from Steve. Thor looks like a puppy who crapped on the carpet; Natasha is joining the hating on poor Bruce. I should feel bad. Bruce has been nothing but nice to me, but if I think about it, he is the one who convinced the whole team that I wasn't ready, so maybe he kinda deserves it. Wanda is trying to intervene and break the fight up.

I focus all my energy on the convenient sprinkler just above them. I feel the water answering my call. Within two seconds everyone is completely soaked, including me. They all give out exclamations of shock and frustration. You have no idea how hilarious it is that the strongest group of people in the whole world, people who took down a damn Nazi organisation, and an alien invasion, could be torn up by a simple prank. Holy crap! Maybe it wasn't a good idea to give Loki this information. He could actually use this again. Fuckity- fuck-fuck. Ugh well, at least I know how to kick his ass if the time comes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" I show off my best shocked face. They all turn to me suddenly in silence "Is there a fire drill or something?"

"We have no clue!" Wanda shoves people out of the way to reach me. "Vision found me half-naked next to Bruce. I cannot remember how I got there."

"How could you not remember!" Vision says not angry, but rather sad. "They at least have an excuse, they were drunk!"

"Like I've been trying to say," Wanda shoots back, "I remember that you were with me before drinks… Tidal could you please switch off the fucking water!" I do as she says. She looks seriously pissed, like she is about to go on a murder spree.

"So you are saying there is no fire drill?" I ask innocently. "So was it…like a prank?"

"Well then it was a sick prank," Natasha says, "Who did you end up with?"

"Sorry," I am caught off guard. Crap!

"Whose bed did you find yourself in?" Natasha repeats again suspiciously, "You were with someone, like the rest of us, surely?" All eyes on me.

"Yeah," I rub the back of my neck. "I was in my own bed, with Luke."

"At least that was consensual." Wanda mutters bitterly. They all shared a confused look amongst themselves.

"Ok, guys. Luke and I have been in a relationship for a while. It's nothing, really. True, I was conscious." I quickly change the topic and turned to Wanda. "To be on Vision's side, you did help us with Steve to put them all to sleep." I feel bad about throwing her under the bus, but I cannot give myself up now. "That was a few minutes after we went to try and find you. If I remember correctly we went to find you after having our first drink.

"I seriously don't remember that! I swear…Wait did you say Steve? And did you say that you had drink?" I nod she turned to Steve. "I though you couldn't get drunk? And Tidal you were unaffected by the drink" We all look at him. Her eyes brighten up in triumph. "So that means...

"It couldn't be the drinks!" I say as I put on my realisation-dawned-upon-me look. These guys really are idiots, not to realise that some of the drinks were not drugged. I mean seriously. How else could you knock out nearly everyone? I mean the only people not drugged are me an android, and a super soldier. "There is something weird at work here."

"Loki." My heart stops at the name.

"What about him?" I swear I am trying not to give anything away. I can lie very well, but only if they believe it. If someone calls me up on it, then every single part of my body gives it away.

"This could only be the work of my brother." Thor simply states. Shit! Ok just calm. Work with it. Go with the flow. "It explains everything: he can hypnotise and shape-shift. He could have hypnotise you then shape-shifted into your form." Ohnononono! He has practically figured it out.

Vision's mouth shaped into a silent 'o'. He looks sheepishly away. "Sorry Wanda." He says. Thank God! I didn't ruin this relationship. "So, no one slept with anyone?"

"Except me." I wink. No one is listening to me. They all are too busy not dying from relief.

"But why would he play such a prank?" Steve pipes up from the back. "Something like this must of taken a lot of planning…"

"Unless" I interrupt. They all look at me. "Unless, he was distracting you from the main event. He could be anyway," I am seriously becoming over dramatic, but they are eating it up, "wreaking havoc, trying to break S.H.I.E.L.D. from the inside, while you lot look like something from Jerry Springer. We all need to split up now and find him. Now! I will take the apartments. OK?" They all nod in agreement and run off without a second thought. They don't even realise that most of them are in their underwear, soaking wet and searching for a guy who is long gone.

Now for the most difficult part: to retrieve the cameras without breaking down in hysterics before I get to my apartment.


	7. The Part Where I Am Scarred

Unfortunately I failed the last part. I did manage to get all of the relevant cameras, but my legs wobbled down the hall. I was in serious danger of having a hysterical breakdown right in the centre of the corridor. I was giggling like a madman by the time I unlocked the door.

I quickly slammed the door shut and allowed myself to burst out laughing. I am now on this damn floor unable to control myself. They all looked so stupid. I mean, I didn't mention this before, but ol' Rogers was wearing friggen stars and stripes on his undies and Natasha was strutting about like a Victoria Secrets model. I mean her panties alone looked as expensive as my whole wardrobe put together.

"Are you quite finished?" I open my eyes to see Loki peering at me curiously. I hold up my finger and shake my head.

"I don't think I will ever be finished. I can't help myself." I take a few shaky breaths calm myself down. I stumble over to my laptop on the table. "I have the cameras. Let's see how our friends fared."

I take one out randomly and link it up to my computer. I take a seat as I wait for it to load. Loki sits next to me. Very close. In fact I can smell his hair. It's a nice smell, kinda like…wait is that my shampoo? No wonder it gets depleted so quickly!

I fast forward a couple of hours. "And play." I push the space bar.

It is the one with Wanda and Bruce. They are sleeping peacefully, everything silent, until Vision barges into the room. His look was of absolute horror.

"WANDA." He screams. Wanda gets up confused and looks around. She screams. This gets Bruce up. He screams even higher than Wanda. They both look at each other and scream, then at Vision and scream yet again. They scramble out of the bed. They look around for clothes, but they couldn't find any. Funny I don't remember hiding the clothes, unless…

I glance to the side and see Loki with a grin. Not one of his I-am-going-to-kill-you grins, more one of his humorous grins. He really seems to be enjoying himself. I wonder how he managed to get Vision there. I suppose he just has to say "Wanda" to Vision and the trick is done.

Back on the screen, Vision and Wanda are arguing with each other. She looks like a dear caught in the headlights.

"…I swear, Vision! I have no idea what the hell is going on!"

"You told me that you were tired! Then… then you disappear to him!" He points accusingly at Banner who just looked like he wanted to curl up in a corner and die.

XXX

The next ten minutes are practically this, until another noise comes from the corridor. They all run out of the room.

"Well that is that. Ready for the next one?" I sure hope so.

XXX

Lying in the Cap's bed, Tony is curled up next to him like a cat. Loki slips in and wakes up Steve and quickly leaves without being noticed. Steve's eyes flew open and gets up quickly like he just had a bad nightmare. He pants and turns to look at Tony. He looks completely horrified.

"Oh my word!" He exclaims as he scrambles out of bed. "No, no, no! This is not happening!" Tony stirs.

"What the crap did I drink last night?" Tony groans. "I don't think I have had such a hangover since I got into a drinking competition with Thor…wait this is not my room." Tony twists around to see the Cap in all his glory and opens his mouth. Not a single word leaves his mouth, but his face says it all.

"May I ask why I am naked with you and your patriotic panties?" He finally asks coolly.

"I don't kn-know!" Rogers stutters, his face fifty shades of red. "The last thing I remember is that everyone was completely drunk and I had to carry you and Bucky to your rooms and I got to Bucky's room and blacked out." I have never seen him have such a nervous breakdown. He is shaking all over. "I swear I have no idea what is going on!" He runs around looking for anything to cover himself up with, he finds the t shirt he was wearing earlier. While he continues to rant, Tony gets up calmly. "…I have no idea…I swear this wasn't on purpose…I mean you are the last person I would consciously choose to sleep with…"

"What does that supposed to mean!" Tony shot him an irritable look as he tried to find his clothes that I assume Loki has hidden.

"Seriously, Stark?" Steve looks at Tony incredulously "Out of all the things that has happen in the last few minutes _that_ is the thing that bothers you?"

"Of course" Tony throws the sheets to look for some item of his missing clothing. "I mean, what _is_ it about me you don't like? I mean really, I don't get on with people in general, but what is it with you and me."

"Tony now is not the time for a petty debate!" Steve retorts back at Tony as he frantically forages for his pants.

"Now is the _perfect_ time for a petty debate! I mean it's not like you have anything to hide! You with your stupid striped shorts and holy-than-thou attitude!" Tony moves closer to Steve.

"Yeah, fine then, if you so desperately want to know. I dislike you because you have such an arrogance that only a special few can pull off. You think that just because you are rich the world should revolve around you. In reality you are just a sad lonely asshole who lives in a big house."

"Wow, what strong language!" Tony replies sarcastic.

"I mean it Stark. The way you treat everyone here. Especially the newer members. Bucky, Tidal…The way you treated her last night was so low and…" He pauses and lowers his tone," and the saddest part was that you didn't even register it." Cap is standing up for me and here I am, treating him this way because of a comment from Tony. I can hear Hell preparing for my descent.

"Well…I am being honest. Unlike you, when I tell the truth, I tell the whole dirty truth. I don't keep the nice clean cut version, and I don't need my fucking morals to prove anything." Tony was up in his face. Well as far as he could reach on his toes.

"Honestly, how does Pepper put up with your shit!" Cap spits out angrily.

"Strike two!" Tony yells. You can see Rogers tensing all his muscles, in so as not to hit him. Before he could retort, Tony continues. "And to answer your previously asked question, she doesn't. She dumped me last week. Ok." He says the last one with such bitterness. I am not actually surprised. Pepper deserves someone better. There was silence between them, except the screaming from Vision. Cap's face softened a tiny little bit. "No clever response now, huh?" They just stare intensely at each other.

I always wanted to know what would happen if Tony and Steve actually confronted their dislike for each other. I mean I never thought it would be this dramatic nor did I think I would be the catalyst for…HOLY FUCKING HELLLLLL!

I spit out my drink. Oh my sweet Jesus. I can't believe I am witnessing this. Even Loki looks shocked.

These two…are _KISSING_! Like full on mouth. I was not expecting this. At all. I mean not the fact that they just ended a fight by making out, but the fact that they are making out. I personally thought it would have been Steve and Bucky. Let's be honest, we all know that thing with Steve's ex-girlfriend's niece is fake as fuck. But Tony!? This not what I expected from a lady's man. No wonder they looked so awkward earlier.

"Tony…" Steve mumbles in Tony's ear, while his hands caress the back of his head, while Tony kisses his neck.

"Shhhhh," He takes off Steve's shirt and throws it into the corner of the room. Tony then traces his finger down the front of the Cap's torso as he crouches down. He then slowly pulls down the band of his undies…

"That's it!" I exclaim. I take all the cameras and stomp in them into little pieces. "I am sure as Hell not taking a damn chance to discover any other scarring events from these cameras." I pick up the pieces and throw them into the trash. I take my laptop and slam it shut and throw it into my room. I think that there is a crash in the background. Its fine, I can afford a new laptop.

After I am done I flick my hair out of my hair. "Thank you Loki. It is a pleasure doing business with you."

I quickly grab his hand to shake it. I feel a zing of electricity flow through my veins. My hand quickly flinches back. I turn around before I look in his eyes and stalk away to the door, grabbing my swimming case as I go along. I am going to need to do a Hellva lot of excise to get that memory erased from my head.

Just as I open the door, I hear him purr, "The pleasure is all mine, Maya."

 ** _Hey my bokkies. I don't know how many of you have actually persevered to this point of my long winded novel of a fanfic. For those who have, thank you. It means a lot. and do you know what else means a lot? Commenting!_**

 ** _I hope you have enjoyed this so far because I personally having fun with it. (So much fun in fact that I am currently typing this out at school. There was an awkward incident that someone caught me writing the awkward pre-sex scene. I mean, out of all the scenes possible it had to be that part!)_**


	8. Maya Skye

I am walking down the hall to the training room, my bag hitting against my leg with each step. I have had so much to process these last minutes.

He called me Maya. He called me Maya. He just called me Maya. How did he know? How did he know that goddamn name?!

I haven't heard that name in forever. No one calls me that anymore except my ma. It was her best friend's name who died in a car accident around the time I was born. She was going to be my godmother.

The name held so much meaning to Ma. I remember back at that fateful night, when my mother got the call from the school. She was so angry. She read me the riot act when I told her that I wanted to change my name.

"But ma," I whine, "I finally have something that suits me, something that makes me feel comfortable. I really like that name. Maya is a nice name, but it isn't who I am. And anyway, no one at school calls me that anymore…" She was washing the dishes at the time. With every word I spoke she started to scrub more furiously. She flung her head around to face me. She was shaking and brimming with anger.

"I told you to keep your true self a secret!" She shouted. "I told you so you can be safe. Now you are strutting about with it like it is a badge of honour. Anyone can find you out and use you as a weapon of destruction! And, what is worse, you want to change your perfect normal name into 'Tidal Wave'. You now sound like a stripper!"

We started a shouting match until I screamed:

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. You have no idea what it is like to be me. To be like _this._ For once in my life, people like me for who I am. I have nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I am proud to even have something special." I start to sob. "You, my own mother, should have understood more than most." I start to turn on the waterworks…literally. I managed to burst a pipe that lead to the neighbour's house.

My mother face softened, and then rushed in for a hug. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't let so much pressure weigh on you. Look at me." I look at her, with my running tears drying instantly. "You are right. I should have understood. There there…" I think that is when I learnt a little bit about the art of manipulation.

For a minute we just stood in that embrace, until she whispered. "Ok"

"Sorry" I sniffed.

"I will allow you to change your name."

"Really!" I perked up. She gave me a small smile.

"On the condition that I still get to call you Maya."

XXX

I reach the swimming pool. It is completely empty, just how I like it. I swiftly get changed and dive into the pool. I don't know why but, being submerged is the most soothing experience I have ever had. Just the sound of the water and nothing else.

Except today it is not working as well as I had thought. I have mixed feelings about everything. I have so many questions to ask. Why did Loki take the time to find out my name? How did he even find it out, as he is extremely sucky at operating technology? I mean with enough hacking, you could find out that 'Tidal Wave' was actually a Maya. Ugh! I can't deal with that. I shouldn't have involved Loki into this. I catch myself thinking of him at every moment. I can't let my heart become too attached, yet the way he reacts to me. I actually think I am falling for him. No, scratch that. I think I have already fallen.

So let's just review what has happened in these past few hours: I have just played a petty prank on the strongest team in the world with the villain, whom I have may or may not have fallen deeply in love with. I have also nearly broken about ten relationships and created a new one with the two most unlikely people on the planet.

Again, I am in the deep end of the shit pit. If anyone one found out what I have learnt today I will be so fucked that I won't be able to walk for a month.

XXX

I am currently in a middle of a meeting, bored out of my mind. We are being informed that we will have to put the Pacific infiltration on hold, at least until we could capture Loki. Ironic isn't it? The whole point of the prank was because they excluded me from their missions, and now I will definitely not go onto one.

"Did anyone actually find anything?" Tony asks. Dude, more than you want to know. I have observed that he and Cap have started to sit closer to each other. I suppose it is cute, but as I still think Cap and Bucky should be together. They sneak glances at each other. One thing at least I can say is even although it was unconventional; I did manage to make two men happy.

There is just a collective "No" across the room.

"There wasn't anything stolen from the S.H.I.E.L.D or any of our technology, except four of our spy cameras. They are new military-grade equipment that can be virtually hidden anywhere, so it is imperative that we find them. Plus they cost about a million bucks each so we have to get them back."

Fan-fucking-tastic! So beside the fact that I am working with the most dangerous man in the world whom am completely infatuated with, I also managed to steal high-grade equipment to spy on two men fucking each other and literally throwing 4 million dollars down the drain. I am in so much trouble.

XXX

Once we finished our pointless discussion, I get up to leave last. I walk through the door, hurrying to get back into my apartment, but Stark intercepts me. What if he knows? Does he know? By the way that he is looking at me, I think that he knows.

"Tidal, may I speak to you for a second?" Tony asks.

"Sure" I squeak out. I clear my throat. "I mean, sure." We walk back into the room. He turns around and gesturing to a chair. I sit down. I squeeze my hand tightly, as to stop them shaking. He pulls up a chair in front of me. He avoids my gaze for a few seconds, as he was gathering his thoughts.

"I…Tidal, I wish to say I am sorry for the way I spoke to you last night." He gives a little uncomfortable cough. "It was completely uncalled for, and in light of events that just happened, I should give you credit for acting calmly. The way we reacted, we do need someone like you, someone we can trust to keep us on the straight and narrow. What I am really saying," He rubs his neck, "is that I underestimated your abilities as an Avenger. Please accept my apology."

I don't know what say. I feel so damn guilty, "Th-thank you. It me-means a lot." I stutter.

"Well, the Cap did put things into perspective." He did put a lot more things than perspective in you. Ugh, sorry now is not the time for sex jokes.

I know I probably taught him a lesson in humility, with this whole business, but I cannot stop this welt of guilt growing in my chest. I mean Rogers probably would have spoken to him even if they didn't sleep together. I feel so crap. Do you think I should tell him? My head says I should, but my heart…my heart is telling me to not to. After all Loki was technically not the culprit this time. And if I tell him, everything I have done for these past months would have been for nothing. I would be sent off to a prison, with everyone hating me like that time before I was Tidal Wave. I don't think I can go through that again.

I put up my best smile. "I must thank him. Tony…" Just tell him, tell him.

"Yes?"

"I must tell you something…" Just DO IT!

"Alright."

"It is about the event this morning…"

"What about it."

"It… It was…" Come on girl it is easy. "It was done not just by Loki."

"Sorry I don't understand?" Tony says confused.

I breathe. "It was definitely done by more than one person. In all his infinite wisdom, Loki could not pull this off by himself. I mean, logically speaking he needed to distract everyone if he needed to pull this off. I dunno, I think it is something that we should consider that he may have an accomplice."

"That is a good point." He gives me a smile that makes me feel sick. I can't do it. I want to tell him, but I just damn well can't. "Once again you prove your usefulness."

He gets up and walks away. I put my face in my hands and let out a silent sob.

 _ **Hey Bokkies! I really hope you like my story. The good stuff is still to come I promise!**_


	9. I make like Maria Von Trapp and run away

I am counting all the decisions I've regretted since joining the Avengers. It's 37. And the majority is from the past two weeks. Joining the Avengers was a big mistake. Moving into this damn room was a big mistake. Finding that damn book was a big mistake. Falling for Loki was the biggest of all.

I can't stop thinking about him. We haven't spoken since I left for that swim this morning. Once I got back to the apartment, I went straight into here to contemplate my miserable life choices and I have been doing so for about three hours.

I have caused so much stupid havoc because I was feeling a bit jealous and pathetic. Maybe I shouldn't be here at all.

That is not actually a bad idea. I could go back to my parents tonight and stay there until everything dies down. I could come back in a few months or not at all. I could actually find happiness with a quiet home life with a mortal, normal, non-psychopathic husband and maybe a kid with my good-looks and ability.

Obviously I will have to have a very good reason as it would look suspicious. I could just say that it is a family emergency. It could be so serious that I only had time to write a note explaining my absence. Yeah, yeah…this is not a terrible idea. Well compare to the other ideas I've been toying with. (You don't want to know, trust me darling).

I get up and pulled out my suitcase from under the bed. I shove all the essentials (can't take too much, or it would look like I am running away. I have to show that I will return at some point) from my bedroom into the small case. I grab the toiletries bag from my side desk and run quickly into the bathroom. There is only my toothbrush and a few creams. I consider taking the shampoo, but the smell reminds me of him. And considering that he has longer hair than me, I think he needs it more than me.

I stuff the rest in my bag and quietly drag the bag into the lounge, trying to not break anything in my path. I set it down by the door. I tiptoe to the counter with a pad of paper in my hand. Ah! Crap! I stub my toe on the corner of the stairs. I have to shove a hand in my mouth to stop the cacophony of swear words from flowing freely out from it.

Fortunately there is enough light in the room from the moon. I really don't want to fiddle around with a phone touch. I pick up the pen and write:

 _Avengers_

 _I have a family emergency that needs to be taken care of immediately. Don't have time to tell you why, but trust me when I say that I need to do it alone. I appreciated everything you have done for me and I will miss you all, nevertheless this needs to be done. I do not know when I will return._

 _Please do not follow me._

 _Yours truly_

 _Tidal xxx_

On a separate sheet of paper I write another note to Loki:

 _Loki_

 _I have to leave for reasons I can't tell you. And I am probably never going to come back._

 _I will keep my side of the deal like I promise, but I wish no more contact after that._

 _I also ask that you don't collect it instantly unless it is an emergency._

 _I hope the feeling is mutual._

I don't bother signing my name. He knows it is me. I leave the note at the base of the door and I leave the other note at the front of my door. I pick up my luggage. I turn to take one last look at the apartment.

I hope I have the pleasure of never coming back here.

XXX

 **OMNIVERSE POV**

Lately something in him broke. There was something about that girl that drove him to insanity. He used to enjoy taunting her because of her reactions were entertaining, but now he cannot muster the strength to even make a snide comment.

Ever since she nearly killed him, Loki noticed the small things about her. She was different from the other companions whom shared an apartment with him. They all ran away within a few days or begged to be transferred to smaller offices in the country. No one ever even thought of the possibility that it might be him. But now there was she.

She had no choice to run away. She had to put up with three months of his control. But the difference between her and the others was that she put up a fight. Whenever he asked for something, it wasn't handed to him on a silver platter with grovelling, it was thrown at him with her favourite swear words. She, especially now since they partnered, does not treat him like he is a higher entity, but like she was speaking to an equal. Like someone who understands what it is like to be an outcast in their own kingdom. He has to admire her for that.

But it is not just that that perked interest in Loki. It was the something about the way she looks. She was not classically beautiful by all accounts. She wears frumpy, unattractive clothing, no doubt to hide the curves of her body, but that does not hide her glacier blue coloured eyes. They on first glace look so cold and uninviting, but as he got to know her, he realised that they flared into a warm turquoise when she was in a good mood. They are so unique, that he has trouble replicating them. She has a soothing voice, like a gentle breeze tipping the wave. Every time she speaks he has to do everything in his power not to kiss her. He spies on her swim sometimes, when she thinks no one is looking. When he watches that soft body power furiously through the water, he can feel that strange feeling of excitement and lust surge through his veins and into places he did not even think they could reach.

Before she came, Loki was planning how he could infiltrate the Avengers from the inside, seeing how his other plans failed miserably. But after that fateful day, he seemed to abandon his idea and focus his attention onto her. That is why he doesn't understand Midgardian technology, he actually never did anything. Most of the time he just pitched up looking useful, but he actually was thinking of her. There were so many people here that he could just slip in and out the crowd.

The last few days he was trying to research more about her. It was difficult at first, since he had no idea what to do, nevertheless he managed to brainwash one of the other agents to do his bidding. They managed to surface old records about her. There was a lot of information like, date of birth; parent's current living quarters, but there was one thing that he found most interesting: Her birth name was Maya Skye…

Something is not feeling right: The apartment is too quiet. He usually wakes up to a loud crash from Maya breaking a plate or dropping her breakfast. It was always followed by her creative string of swear words. But today there is deafening silence.

He gets up and walks over to his bedroom door. When he opens it up there is a small note with his name scribbled on the front.

 ** _Another Chapter done! Now it really gets exciting. What will Loki do? So I really hope you like what I have written so far, and as this is my first super long fanfic I really need some criticism on my technique, (And to prove that someone_** **actually** ** _reads this.)_**

 ** _Love from thecapefangir_** l


	10. Exposition

**TIDAL'S POV**

Hey," A voice from the door says, "Ma told me what happened. Do you want to talk about it?"

I turn my head to face Becca. She held out a cup of hot chocolate to me as she sits on the bed. I take it.

"No, not really."

It's been a day since I turned up at the doorstep of my parents. It was three in the morning. Ma opened the door with a sour look pasted on her face, that is, until she saw me with my suitcase. I burst out crying at the sight her and rushed into her arms. She said nothing as she took my bag upstairs to the spare room.

Once I settled down she simply said, "We will talk in the morning."

XXX

I came down this morning to the smell of fried bacon and all sorts of baking. They know me so well. I thought with a smile on my face.

Ma and Dad are the best damn bakers in the whole world. Their dream was to have a small bakery. That dream came true when Becca and I decided to help with some of the obstacles. My brother-in-law is a real estate agent, so he found some nice property not far away from here, including this house. Becca with her very successful career as a journalist, helped to pay for the trip from that miserable, dull, house in Boston. I couldn't do much because at that time I was in California so I helped to pay for the decorators for the bakery.

I have never seen such gratitude from them. They left their jobs at that shitty airline company about two years ago and never turned their heads since.

"Good morning all." I announced as I walked into the kitchen. They both turned their heads with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hello, little one." My dad said, giving me a tight hug, "breakfast is nearly ready."

I sat down as ma served me a huge stack of pancakes and bacon. That is my 'I-am-sad-and-I-need-cheering-up' breakfast.

It was only minutes after I took my first bite, did they not contain themselves any longer. I was bombarded with a whole bunch of questions at once.

"Honey, what happened…?"

"I thought you were happy."

"…they treat you bad?"

"Did anyone hurt you?"

Only on the inside. "Ma, dad," I rub my temple. "It's not that." I sighed. "It's more complicated than that. It had something to do with a guy." I waited for the questions, but there was patient silence.

So I told them the truth. Well not the whole truth _per say._ "So there is this guy called Luke. He was my flatmate. On first appearance he was a huge asshole, but after a time we kinda got along.

"One day I was extremely angry for not being taken on missions, so he and I joined forces to play a prank on them. It was then I realised that he was a complete power hungry, psychopath. He is completely insane. I tried to report him, but he kept intercepting me. He didn't hurt me or anything," I quickly add, "but the thing is that I…I nearly killed him." I gave a rueful smile. I know that I was swapping the timeline around a bit, but it is technically not a lie. My parents' facial expression was completely neutral, like everything I just said was completely mundane. I suppose I did flood a school once. "I managed to knock him out unconscious. I had a chance to report him in, but I didn't. I couldn't bring myself to do it. It hit me that if I could not do something as simple as that, I was not fit enough, not _worthy_ enough, to be a part of the team. So last night my guilt kept me up. I felt like I was betraying them by just breathing in their air space." I look up at them. "So I decided that I needed somewhere away from the madness, and I had nowhere else to go…" I felt my voice choking up and real tears fell down my face.

Ma and Dad rushed around me and held me.

"My baby girl," My mother whispered softly in my ear, "I am so sorry, my darling."

"I should've never allowed you to leave." My dad added "You are only twenty-five. This is not your fault. You are still too young to handle all of this."

"No, it's alright. I just need some time to myself. Thank you for the breakfast." I take the half eaten food and ferreted away into my room (did you really think that I would leave my food there?).

The whole rest of the day consisted of me curled up on my bed in foetal position and pretending I am not here.

XXX

So here I am, buried in the blankets and sipping on the best goddamn hot chocolate I have had in a while.

"Ma and Dad are very worried. And so am I." Becca lays a gentle hand on my chin. I really love my sister and all, but ever since she had the twins, her mother-hen side has crawled out of the wood work.

"I am fine, really." I wave my hand. "I just a few days rest and I will be my normal self again. I will help out at the shop and I will even help out with Natty and Si if you and Jonathan want to go out on a date night…"

"Maya…" I wince at the name. I get taken back to when we were younger. Whenever Meg tripped me in front of everyone or bullied me, I would always find Becca with her friends. No matter what was the situation was, she would drop everything and find a secluded spot where we could just talk. She would soften her voice just like that when I started to cry and she would hug me closer. I feel like little Maya again: extremely vulnerable and broken. She opened her mouth but before she could speak there was a whole bunch of noise coming from the lounge. She turns to look at the door.

"Damn I have to go." She looks back at me and offers me a sad smile "I just want to say it is alright to feel like the way you are." She pushes a lock of hair out of my face. "I know you are hurting, and I know you really like him more than anyone before. It will work out in the end. If it hasn't worked out…"

"…It is not the end." I finish. Becca always told me this when I was little to make me feel better.

The noise downstairs gets louder I nod to the door. "You should go, or else someone will be killed."

"Get some rest. Tomorrow will be better. You'll see." And with that, she left.

 ** _Yeah ok, I realise this is getting quite boring but I never give up on a fanfic. So I will try to make the rest as quick and painless as possible. Which means that there is about another 5 chapters but anyway. I apologise for this._**

 ** _Yeah_**


	11. My Problem Catches Up with Me

Becca was right. Today has been a much better day. I managed to get my sorry ass out for a walk and it has done me some good. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the flowers are in full bloom, I mean everything looks so irreverent in comparison. It's like nothing can harm me.

I have been out for nearly an hour and I am feeling a bit hungry. I think I have gained all my weight that I have lost in the past three months just by eating one of Ma's choc-chip cupcakes with vanilla frosting. Just looking at one of those makes you gain about hundred pounds

You know when you are nearing my house when you smell the lovely freshness of newly baked bread. And it sounds like Ma and Dad have a visitor (you can always tell because she is loudly using her fake 'oh-we-are- _so_ -fancy-and-posh' voice). God I hope it is not one of Ma's pretentious friends. Both of them using the 'oh-we-are- _so_ -fancy-and-posh' voice is not something one wants to witness. Oh no. What if Ma is trying to hook me up with someone? Because that it is something she would do.

Their voices are getting louder. I really want to know who it is, but it also means that I must put up with two hours of awkward small talk. I cannot do small talk.

"This muffin is really good. Thank you Mrs…?"

"Call me Susie, hon. And thank you. It is a new recipe actually. May…Tidal should be here any second."

Oh SHIT! You have to be _KIDDING ME_!? Can I never get away from that damn place!?

I fling open the door. In front of me is _my mother_ having tea and cakes with _Wanda_! They both turn at the same time to look at me with surprise.

"Oh there you are darling! I was speaking to you friend. She has only just arrived looking for you." She says nonchalantly.

"Scarlet, what the Hell are you doing here?" I say coldly. I am so pissed right now that I can't even think of the right swear word to use. "I explicitly told you to not follow me."

"Maya, don't be rude!" Ma snaps at me.

"And don't call me Maya, Ma." I hiss. I swear this is all just a bad dream. I am going to wake up any minute now and I am going to be back in my bed with this madness never existing.

"I can call you whatever I damn well please under my roof." She glares at me the turns to Wanda who was standing awkwardly in the corner. Ma gives her sickly sweet smile, "I apologies for my daughter's rudeness…"

"No, it is alright." Wanda smiles at me. "I know I came against her wishes, but I need to talk to her…alone." She looks at me expectantly. Ugh, I can't be mad at her for long. She is after all my only friend. I suppose she does deserve the real explanation.

I roll my eyes and sigh. "Alright, I suppose you can come up." I walk past and stomp up the stairs. I could almost feel the smile beaming triumphantly from my mother's mouth on to my back. I hear the soft treading behind me.

I walk straight into my room and collapse on my bed and buried my face into the comforting fabric. The door closes gently. I felt the pressure at the end of the bed. I breathe out a sigh and push myself up to a cross-legged position on the bed facing her. I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"How did you find me?" I ask.

"You did write that you had a family emergency, so logically I would come here. You did mention that they lived here."

"I did?" I probably did. It sounds like something I would've brought up. But it must have been ages ago. "I thought you hacked S.H.I.E.L.D or something."

She lets out a laugh and shakes her head. "Typical Tidal,thinking that the world revolves around you."

"Of course. " I smirk as I reply. I feel myself relaxing slowly.

There was silence. "Why did you really leave?" I open my mouth, "And don't give me one of your bullshit stories. The Tidal Wave I know would have never just left like that in the middle of the night, without saying goodbye when there is an important mission going on. Even if your parents were dying in a car accident, you wouldn't leave when you were finally made an official member of the team."

"It is super complicated." I say. "Before I answer your question, I need to ask you something."

"I suppose so." She replied. I fell down, allowing my head to flop onto the pillow.

"Ok, so, what is it like to fall in love with an immortal being that has no concept of love because in actual fact he is meant to be a weapon of war." I say without thinking. So it looks like I am going to tell her everything. This is going to be fun.

She gave me a confused look but said, "I am happy I guess, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Well…Wanda, I have a serious case of Stockholm Syndrome."

"Stockholm Syndrome?" She asks, quirking her eyebrow.

I give her an incredulous look. "You haven't heard it before?" She shakes her head, "Well it is when a person identifies with their captor. In my case I have fallen for him."

"I still don't understand."

"Oh God, Scarlet, listen. What I am gonna tell you will draw you into a rabbit hole of a whole lotta crazy shit. In the end you will have to make a decision that will weigh heavily on your conscience. Are you willing to accept that?"

She still looks confused but nods. "What is it Maya?"

"Well it all started when I joined the Avengers…

XXX

I tell her everything. I tell her every single itty-bitty-nitty-gritty detail. I tell her how I found out that Loki was my flatmate. I explained that I nearly killed him a week and a half ago. I told her when I made the pact. And I told her that I fell for him.

"What exactly is it about Loki that you find attractive?" She asks curiously.

"I don't know what it is about him." I reply, "I don't know it has something to do with the danger. I always had a thing for the misunderstood intellectual villains. Let's be honest he is very attractive. When we agreed on the terms of the prank he was shirtless. I mean the boys in the team are muscular and all, but he has this thin lithe body. Not scrawny, but well filled out. I have never been a big fan of bulk. And there are his hypnotising eyes. Literally! They are the weirdest shade of green. And not to mention his high cheekbones that you could cut steak with."

"And his hair?" she asks coyly. It is so weird like we are having a normal girly chat about the boy next door, not about one of the most evil men in the universe.

"HIS HAIR! Don't get me started on that. I swear he uses my shampoo, because I could smell peaches and cream wafting past me when he walked by…." I start drifting off into my own mind.

I mean guys I am so messed up. I feel like such a sucky role model. Like all the others are such badass who all had suffered terrible losses. I mean Wanda lost her parents, and then she lost her twin brother. My life has been me as a typical teenager who was bullied because I was shy and fat, then as a result had a tantrum and decided that all people are assholes. Hell, I even treat my mother with disrespect that she doesn't deserve. Then I decide to hurt the people who offered me an amazing opportunity because I am a selfish brat. They were only trying to help and do what is best for me. My biggest problem is Loki and the fact that I am in love with him. And the way I deal with it is to run away like a coward. Maybe that is enough proof to show that I don't deserve to be there.

"I never thought you felt such a passion for me. It warms my heart. It really does."A familiar voice says dryly.

"HOLY FUCKING HELL!" I scream. Nononononononono! This cannot be happening. I refuse for this to be happening.

In the distance, I hear my mother storming up the staircase.

"Are you alright, honey?" Ma's nervous voice drifts through the door as she knocks.

"Yes, totally okey dokey! As happy as a claim!" I say in my hysterical voice "I just saw a huge spider, and you know how much I _absolutely_ abhor those things!

"Ok…" Ma says unconvinced. "I am just going to go to the bakery. You will be fine, right."

It depends on how you would define 'fine'. "Completely Ma, I am not five, although just bring home loads of donuts. I have a feeling that I will need a couple."

"Sure thing, darling. We will be back in a couple of hours. Stay safe." I hear her footsteps receding. I let out a sigh of relief. At least they are safe for a bit longer.

Remember that big problem that I mentioned earlier? Well he is currently leaning against my cupboard door grinning manically. __

_**Ok now I hopefully have created something interesting. I really don't know anymore.**_


	12. I Deal With Previously Said Problem

I glare at him. Oh I am so pissed. Remember that day when I nearly killed Loki? That day was just a tiny taste of what I feel now. That motherfucker changed into someone I trust to get secrets from me. I was so stupid to leave a note! He must've read the other note that I gave to the team.

There he is, his hair falling down his back and wearing a plain buttoned up white shirt with tight-fitting jeans with his arms folded.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" I snarl. "You jackass!" I stomp over to him and reach my hand out to slap his face, but he catches it in time. I struggle to get out of his grip. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. How fucking dare he! I have never been so embarrassed in all my life.

He smiles, "I don't make the same mistake twice." He, of course is referring to the time before I nearly killed him and I slapped the shit out of him.

"Well…Neither do I." Me referring to…to… I dunno it just sounded cool, I guess. I hook my leg behind his and trip him. I send a silent thanks to Natasha for teaching me some Judo. He falls onto the ground. I have the chance. I could knock him out. I've done it before, yet I want some answers.

"How dare you." I stamp my foot onto his chest. An audible 'oomph' escapes his lips. "How dare you take advantage of me like that!" I hiss. I am so very angry.

He just wheezes out a laugh. "I didn't expect you to tell me you whole life story." I press my heel down further.

"You obviously do not understand habits of a woman."

"Wh-who does?" He quips back. Ok I officially want to kill him. I bend down.

"What do you want Loki."

He gasps, "I…came to…receive…my payment." I groan. I suppose I owe him that.

"Fine, just tell me what you want and get the Hell away from me." I stalk away. It hurts me so much to be like this. What I really want to do is push him against the wall and kiss the life force outta him. You see this is the problem: I am still attracted to his perfectly formed ass even though he stalked me down to my house and let me bare my soul to him. It's like that psychotic–love-sick assistant that partnered with the villain in those comic books Becca use to read when she was younger.

He stumbles up and takes a few deep breaths. Then he shakes his head. "I am afraid that it is not that simple." He tuts, "You see, your exact words were _'Well I offer my services. If you accept my offer, then I am disposable to you. Whatever you want I shall deliver._ ' You did not specify that it was a once-off thing." He sits on the bed, giving me a smirk that sickens me to the core.

 _Whatever you want I shall deliver._ I cannot believe he used my own damn words against me! Ok fine, I probably had it coming as I was such a bitch to everyone else, and I made a deal with the trickster god. I am so totally fucked again! (If I am correct it is about my hundredth time since last Tuesday).

"Oh God," I barely manage a whisper, "That means…"

"…that I can ask you to do anything, at whatever time I please, for as long as I want and as many times I want it. I warned you that it was a big promise to make." He walks towards me. My usual string of swear words have gone down the same route that my dignity went through…Out the damn window.

I stand stock still. "That can't be right!" I blurt out. This is not right. Tidal, you had one job and that was to hold leverage over him. That was all! One. Fucking. Job. No wonder he was so ready to accept the deal! It was always in his control. GODFUCKINGDAMMIT!

"It is right." He looks at the water that I am unconsciously pooling at my hands. He rolls his eyes. "How many times do I have to say that I am not here to hurt you? You're far too valuable to me for that."

"Well thanks for your goddamn consideration." I say in my most sarcastic voice. "But what if I just going to hurt you because I hate you and not because I feel threatened?"

He lets out a low laugh, "Oh please!" he drawls "You." He points a finger at me, "Hate me? After twenty minutes of you confessing that you are in love with me, I highly doubt that you would suddenly change your mind." I fluster at that. I was so busy being pissed at him about coming in my house through the medium of shape-shifting that I completely forgot that I just admitted to him that I love him.

"Again, you don't understand women. We change our minds in a day more often you shape-shift in a year. And the fact that you come into my house uninvited has seriously made me rethink my life choices. Speaking of which, just tell me what you want, Loki? I thought I asked that I did not want to speak to you instantly."

"You said that I could get my debt instantly if it was an emergency. And anyway, you did not define 'instantly'."

"Oh sorry!" I mimed a shocked expression. "I was too busy trying to leg it before you woke up to worry about writing the fucking small print."

"It didn't seem to help you."

I gesture at the blank wall. "Loki, what do you see here?" I always wanted to this.

He blinks in confusion at the sudden change of topic. "There is nothing? A blank wall?"

"Wrong. It is actually the cabinet where I keep all my fucks to give." I still see his blank face. I sigh and pinch my nose. "It is a Midgardian expression. What I am trying to say is that I really don't care." I slump against the wall, my voice deadly quiet. "What do you want, Loki?" I ask for the third time "Do you want me to do some spying for you? Do you want me to kill one of the Avengers? Do you want me to give up my firstborn for a demon sacrifice? Look I will do anything. I will keep to my promise, but leave my family out of it. I know you can use them against me for one of you stupid take-over-the-world plans…" I get cut off when Loki places his ice cold finger on my lips. Oh my God.

"Are you always this dramatic?" He asks. I could feel my whole body relax suddenly. His cool finger complements my hot lips. I don't know if he is hypnotising me or something, but it is amazing. His green eyes gaze deeply in mine. "Do you know you ramble on when you are nervous? Some may find it maddening, but I find it endearing."

I speak against his fingers in an indignant fashion, "I do not…"

"Hush now." He leans in closer to my face, then removing his finger. "My first request is for you to kiss me. I would say that you should not struggle, but after hearing your opinion of me, I think that will not be a problem." Before I could respond he kisses me.

It is the most amazing feeling in the whole world. My hot lips cooling at his touch. He starts to run his tongue across my lips. I hungrily respond by allowing him in. I felt my hand running through his long hair (Damn, that hair is amazing).

"Then for my second request," He starts to kiss my neck making a trail up to my ear, "is that you make love to me." He slowly runs his hands down my back to the hem of my shirt. I start to panic. I never ever thought what would happen when we got to this point. I instinctively push him away.

"Loki, I can't…"

He lifts his head and eyes me."I thought we had a mutual understanding here. You see," His voice lowers into a gravelly whisper as he kisses my ear lobe. "I always get what I want." Is it normal to feel turned on now? It's probably not. "Do not give any idea of resistance. We both know you want this."

"No! It's not that." I exclaim, "Sorry, I meant to say is that I have no idea what I am doing. I have never been a great kisser, and I have never done what we are going to do."

I have to admit that I am still as virgin. Yeah, I know I am twenty-five. As much as I want to say that I was saving myself for marriage, I know that is a great fat lie. I was too busy with first collage, and then my job, to date, and I wanted my first time to be clichély (yes I just made up the word) special. I once had a boyfriend, but when he discovered that there was a reason I was called Tidal Wave, he thought I was the Devil incarnated. It turns out that he came from a super religious background with a bunch of people who believed that there was a demon inside of me. They offered some crazy ass shit to help me to become 'pure'. Those were weird times.

"I just don't want to disappoint you." I run one hand through his hair and the other hand cupping his face. I have to kinda stretch because my word he his tall!

He just gives me a smirk. "If you just do what I ask, you won't be." He unzips my hoodie and throws it in the corner of the bedroom. I unbutton his shirt and marvel at what I see. It was just as perfect as before. I know I know, I sound like one of those cheesy romantic novels again. I apologise now for whatever I say in the future. Just be warned.

I feel my knees buckling at his touch of hand under my shirt. My whole body is tingling. Exactly like when I nearly killed him, I feel the same power coursing through my veins. My legs are buckling under me.

"Loki…Bed." I say between kisses as I finally collapse on the floor. He picks me up effortlessly like I don't weight a hundred tons and drops me on the bed and he nearly falls off.

"This bed is too small." He announces as he regains is balance. He starts to caress my face.

"I highly doubt my mother brought this with my sexual activities in mind." I giggle.

"Oh, how inconsiderate of her." He mounts me and peels my shirt off of me. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that this would happen.

Becca was right after all: Today would be much better.

 ** _Hey Okes_**

 ** _So I finally reach the part where it gets interesting. I apologise what you will read about in advance._**

 ** _Yeah, I probably need help._**


	13. Part 3: So close

Once he took my shirt off, he flung it into the corner with my hoodie. He grins when sees that that I decided to go sans bra today. Fuck! I forgot about that! I automatically wrap my arms around my chest. I always felt insecure about my body type. What if he decides that I am not good enough for him? I think I would feel more embarrassed if he left me here than it did when he heard my love confession for him.

"Relax," His soothing voice floats into my ear. All tension in my body eases and I allow my arms flop down to my sides, revealing my breasts. He sucks in air and gazes at me in awe. But the thing is, he is not staring at my boobs, he is staring in my eyes. He tucks a lock of hair that had fallen onto my hot cheek behind my ear and caresses my face.

"You have no idea how much I wanted this." He breathes as he starts kissing my neck.

"Tell me." I gasp at his touch.

"I would rather show you." He trails his lips down my shoulder, stopping between my breasts. Each touch sends shivers through my body. He softly kisses one of my breasts, inching his lips up it and barely grazes his lips across my hard nipple. I groan in pleasure, arching my back as if he could get any closer. His other hand explores the rest of my upper body. He softly rubs my back with feather-light touches.

I think if I died right now I would be the happiest women in the world. Oh Sweet Jesus above. I can already feel my lower regions getting wet. There is a strong feeling of pleasure rushing through my body and building up down there. I need relief. I move my hand to the band of my pants. Loki caught on what I was doing and swats my hand away.

"Please Loki…" I beg. I feel like I am going to explode. The pressure increases with each touch of his tongue on my skin. It's like he is torturing me.

He lifts his head and gives me his iconic grin "All in good time darling." He grazes my lips with his mouth then he slides down my body in a pain-stakingly slow fashion until he is kneeing on the floor. He drags my body closer to him. He reaches the band of my pants and slowly pulls them down. I quickly lift my hips to help him along. Oh for the love of everything good and Holy, just get on with it.

He finally tosses my pants onto the floor. Oh crap on a cracker! I forgot that I am wearing my big cartoon printed panties. Seriously Life? You really want to keep embarrassing me like this!

He just lifts an eyebrow. I cringe away, pretending that I don't exist. He just continues by lifting my leg onto his shoulder and kisses down my thigh. With each touch I could feel a cold shock of nerves shooting through my veins. I let out a quiet moan.

"You like this?" His voice is a low, gruff, gravelly tone. I nod, biting my lips to stop the loud scream escaping them. I could imagine my neighbour phoning Ma and telling her that someone sounds like they are dying. She would be back so fast that even Loki would not have time to shape-shift.

"Oh God yes." Was all I could manage.

He reaches my oversized undies and strips them off in a flash. He continues to kiss up until he gets…there. He runs his tongue around the outside of the lips. Fuck that is so good. I feel some of my… I could say come but it sounds so coarse, but then again saying something like 'womanly juices' sounds like something from 18th century erotica. I don't know I haven't really thought about it before ok!

Anyway…

"I see there is another reason they call you Tidal Wave." He slowly draws his finger up between my folds. I jolt when he runs it over my clit.

"Loki! You are getting as bad as me!" I gasp. He starts to give light touches to it with his tongue. I feel all control leaving me. This is playing havoc with my ability. I managed to have multiple balls of water chasing each other across the room. He delicately runs two digits around my lips in a spiral motion, ending up rubbing my G-spot. I cannot describe…I think I will shut up for now. His mouth moves up to kiss me again. I feel him moving artfully against my body, like it is a well-oiled machine. (Well we know who is well-oiled…sorry, I really must stop the puns). I squeeze my eyes and my hands grip his hair as I about feel that wash of relief…

Then he stops.

He lifts his mouth from my lips and fucking smirks. He removes his fingers out of my entrance (I really have no idea why I am trying to use every other euphemism than saying what it is. I feel that is what I am supposed to do. It's not like I feel uncomfortable or anything, so what gives?) and licks them in front of my face while holding my eyes.

"For God's sake!" I whine. He is tormenting me. I swear to every deity out there he is doing this as a form of torture. "Please…"

"No darling. I am going to draw this out as long as I can." His voice is sweet as honey.

"Fuck you too Loki." I groan.

He just laughs, climbing back beside me. I just glare at him and cross my arms.

"You did say whatever I wanted." He smirks.

"You are going to hold this against me forever, aren't you?" I huff. He just pulls me closer into his arms. All tense sexual feeling leaves me. I feel…comfortable. Like I am one half of an old couple. He just kisses my lips gently as a response. I react instantly, by rubbing my hands up and down his back. He embraces me tightly, as if that I am about to slip out of his grasp. I feel as all the energy has drained out of me. My eyes flutter to a close.

He whispers a few words to me, lulling me to sleep. I am more than happy to oblige.

XXX

We fell asleep in that position. We only woke up to hear my mother's voice shout "WE ARE BACK!"

"Shitting Hell!" I exclaim as I scramble out of bed. While I frantically search for my clothes under all the covers and duvets, I trip over my shoes and fall face first on the floor. Loki is just regarding me and my antics with amusement.

"I could use some help here asshole!" I grumble. He flicks his hand and I find myself reverted back into my old grey hoodie and pants. He changes back into Wanda just as Ma walks through the door.

"Here are your donuts," She sings cheerily, "What happened in here!?" She had wide-eyes in awe. To an outsider this must look extremely comical. I am face planted on the floor, surrounded by wet blankets, (because of my powers, you sick mind) and Loki is lying languidly on the bed.

"Oh this? This, this is…" this is what? I can't very well tell her that this is what your child looks like after proxy-fucking. "You see…"

"Tidal lost her phone in between the blankets and we are trying to find it." Loki replied calmly.

"Yes!" I get up off the floor and straighten my fake clothes and flicking back my hair.

"You mean the phone on the side of your bed?" Ma asks, nodding past me. I turn around to see the phone propped on the clock. I smile sheepishly.

"Ohhhhh, _there_ it is!" I exclaim. "Thank you Ma! And thank you for the donuts!" I said pointing to the box in her hand.

"Oh yes of course! Here you go…" She hands over the box. She turns to walk out of the room, but pauses before she closes the door. "Is there anything else?"

"Ummmm there is something actually. Wanda and I have sorted out our differences…"

"That is excellent news!" She gives us a huge grin. She faces Loki and nods towards me, "It does take some effort to make her see sense. She is a quite a pain in that respect..."

"Mother!" I exclaim.

"You know it is true!" I roll my eyes. She kinda has a point but you never let her know that you finally succumb to the truth. She will use it against you for the rest of your life. She resumes, "Anyway Wanda, as I was going to say, that once you get to know as I have, you learn to love her."

"Thanks, I am so glad that you do." I say dryly. She lets out a chuckle

"You see what I mean! Wanda you are welcome to come over whenever you want. Our house is open." That is dangerous words Ma.

"On that topic, can Wanda just stay the night? It is a long trip back."

"I don't see why not? I will just go and prepare the other guest room…"

"No!" I say too forcefully, "What I mean is that she can stay in here. Like it is a sleepover.

"Honey, you are twenty-five."

"Exactly! I missed out on a huge part of my childhood!" She looked at my face and sighs.

"How can I refuse that face? You girls get yourselves the things you need." She walked out and closing the door softly behind her. My clothes disappeared and Loki reverted back into his normal form. I turn to look at him in awe.

"You know what a phone is?"

 _ **So this is the start of part three...and finally the reason that this damn story is rated M. I have no idea how to write proper smut so comments asseblief (please, sorry I mean please) to help me become better and not continue to stuff up this fanfic even more than I am now.**_ _**I realise this should of been more centered around the prank but like I usually do I go off on my own story.**_ _**And again, I'm sorry**_


	14. The Next Step

He just laughs. "I am not completely useless."

"Just a little then." I quip back. His lips quirk up and his eyes flash a humourous glance at me.

I open a box of thicken, chocolate-iced donuts. I lick my lips and take a huge bite into the confectionery. It is just as I remember. It has a rich chocolaty taste with a hint of a bitter spot to even out the sweetness and it hits the spot. I close my eyes in enjoyment. "These are the best. You must have one."

I hear a snort from the bed. "What?" I say

"You are still an enigma to me. At the start of the day, you were ready to kill me… _again_ " He stresses the 'again' "and now you are offering me your food and willingly allowing me to share your bed. And you expect me to understand you?"

I throw the box next to him. "Shut up and eat a donut." I collapse on the bed with a chuckle. I take another bite out of the messy delight. "And it is not like you are consistent yourself."

"Is that so?" He wraps an arm around my waist.

"Yes. One day you are off trying to destroy all of New York with your space buddies and now you are sleeping with a mortal girl. I mean when I first met you, you were such a sadist. A cold hearted psychopath with only revenge on his mind. Now you are…tamer. Hell you are even learning to speak like us Midgardians. I haven't heard an old fashion phrase for about two days. In fact your brother could learn a thing or two from you…I am doing it again, aren't I."

"Yes." He brushes the hair out of my face as I take the last bit of my donut. Ugh damn! I have a whole lot of icing over my fingers.

"Shit! I forgot how messy these things are. I will just go and wash my fingers." I get up and go when pulls me back. "Hey" I giggle. "What are you doing?" (Is it just me or is my life just about me saying "What"?) He silently grabs one of my fingers up to his lips and sucks the chocolate off each one. My fingers twitch at each lick. Oh sweet Heaven that feels soooooooooooo good. I allow a quiet moan escapes my lips.

"You are right. They are very good."

For a heartbeat we just lay here gazing at each other. I finally get up to get my dressing gown. It is getting rather chilly. There is something surreal about what happened today. I am sure that it is not every little girl's dream to be where I am at the moment, but I am calm, like an empty pool, inside me. There are about a thousand questions burning my lips at the moment. I mean I only now have just registered about what happened the past few hours, yet there was one that was killing me.

"How did you learn my real name?" I ask quietly when I lay next to him.

"I got one of the mindless idiots at the building to do it for me." He simply states. He looks at my inquiring face and sighs. "You were right when you said that I have become different. You," he kisses me on my lips, "was the one who changed me. You perked up curiosity in me and since I knew nothing about you I had to resort to researching you up. Your name was the first thing that appeared. Satisfied? " My lips shape into an 'o' as I nod.

Whoa,Wait…

"So you did actually hack S.H.I.E.L.D. to find out where I live?" I smirk and cross my arms. "It seems that the world does revolve around me."

He replies by pushing me on the bed and kisses me deeply.

XXX

We lay there for another hour, when another important question pops up into my head.

"What are we going to do now?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Loki replies.

"Do you go back? Do we go back? Do I become the psychotic PA?"

"I did not plan that far ahead, but I am contemplating turning myself in."

My heart did a flip-flop. "Give yourself in? Are you sure?" I squeak.

"Yes." He gives me a serious look.

Could this work? It is probably the better this way. I mean…it should be…better…I hope. Ugh, maybe it is for the best.

"Well, I suppose I will go back then. It's not like I have any reason to stay here and I have a feeling that if I stay any longer, Ma will marry me off to the first customer that walks through the bakery door tomorrow."

"But wouldn't that mean you are betraying your friends?" He teases.

"Shut up," I scowl at him. "It does not count if you are in prison. I am not technically doing any harm because you are not out in the world loose with your rubbish plans. And how else will I visit you?"

"How considerate of you." He copies my drawl. He is learning too quickly for his own good. I kiss his lips just to keep him quiet. I allow his hands to roam my back. I don't think I will ever not get used to this feeling, if that makes sense.

In between kisses, I say "It is agreed then. But could I hand you in myself. I have a plan that might get me brownie points with the Avengers."

"Anything for you, my love."

XXX

So that is exactly what we did.

I told my family that Wanda swayed me to go back with her to confront the evil awaiting. Ma was extremely happy, and sent us off on the road with our stomachs full of pastries.

We arrived here a few hours later and now I am waiting in the car with Loki staring at the entry. Loki was wearing his iconic green and black tunic. I haven't actually seen it properly since the day we started all of this.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask again.

"Yes I am." I pull him in for a quick hug, hoping no one could see us.

"I am going to miss you Tidal." He mumbles.

"I know. And Loki"

"Yes?"

"Call me Maya." I don't know why but I like hearing it from his lips. I look back at the doors of the HQ. "Well here goes nothing."

We get out of the car and I handcuff him and push him forward. Under other circumstances, this would be sexy as Hell. We walk up to the door where about ten Agents are taking a smoking break. Their heads all turn in unison and stood wide eyed at what was in front of them. They swiftly reach for their guns.

"Don't bother. Just call Stark and tell him to get his ass down here!" They all still look a bit shell-shocked, like they could not believe what was happening in front of them. "Anytime now would be great."

XXX

Within 5 minutes, the whole Avenger team plus 20 other Agents were standing in front of us, suited up and primed to shoot if needed.

"What is the meaning of this brother?!" Thor demanded.

"Cannot you see, I am handing myself in." He gives him a lazy grin.

Someone at the back whispers "How do we know this is not one of his tricks."

"Because this mortal here nearly killed me the last time I resisted," He looks at me with an air of admiration and adds " And I do value my life and would like to keep it." I hid a smile at that phrase.

Wanda, (the real one) pipes up from the back, "He is telling the truth." Everyone seems to relax at those words

"Tidal, what is going on?"

I give them the edited version of what happened. "Loki here disguised himself as my roommate Luke." I say with a certain bitterness. I have to convince them, as I did with my mother, that I felt betrayed. "He seduced me to use me for information. I figured out that he couldn't have done the prank alone. With this information I went back to the apartment and started to connect dots. I realised that Luke wasn't present at the drinks and he had been asking me a lot of strange questions. So I decided to go and look in his room and I found the book that Thor was missing. Then of course this asshole caught me before I could report it. He then fled and I managed to write a quick note to say that I was gone."

"But that does not make sense. Why write a long note about going to a family emergency when you could have just called us?" Natasha asks

I made myself look sheepish as possible. "There are two reasons: One I thought it would be quicker to write a note than to try and assemble the team and number two, I thought I could've done it myself. I know you guys have officially accepted me into your team, but I feel I still need a lot to prove myself." I cast my eyes down.

"Tidal! That was extremely risky and not to mention dangerous!" Tony exclaims angrily. "That's the whole point of us being a team is that we are supposed to do this together." Shit he looks like he is about to kill me more than Loki. I know it wasn't the greatest excuse, but it is the only one that made the most amount of sense. And I can't very well tell them the truth.

"Well it doesn't matter! I caught him and he is in front of you, and that is something y'all combined hasn't managed to do properly in about three years. He also seemed to underestimate my powers."

Their faces subdued a bit. Loki next to me rolls his eyes and sighs. "As much fun as this is, I do have multiple life sentences to get to."

"Oh my God shut up with your fucking snarky comments!" I shout exasperatedly. I really could have had a career in theatre. "He has been like this for fucking hours, please take him off my hands before I personally strangle him." About ten agents, Thor and Tony shepherd him to where ever he needs to go.

I walk straight through the doors where the rest of the Agents parted and walked up into my deadly quiet apartment only to realise I forgot my things in the car.

 ** _So yeah... Comment and stuff. I swear that this is coming to an end and it will not go on forever like an American sitcom._**

 ** _I am probably not going to do any justice to the Asgardian brothers in the next chapter, so I do apologise in advance._**

 ** _Love from thecapefangirl_**


	15. Confrontation

Well this hasn't been fun at all. In fact I feel empty. I miss all of the teasing and the banter. I just miss him. It has been the two longest weeks in my life.

Tony has assigned all of the Avengers to watch him around the clock. He is obviously is not taking any chances again. I think Tony is still pissed at me for not notifying him sooner because he has made me pull double guard duty under the pretence that I can handle Loki better if he escapes. Well the joke is on him because then I can see Loki twice as often. The only problem is that as Tony has upped security it means that there is constant surveillance of what is going on in there, so Loki and I can only stare at each other, which is, as one might think, fucking awful. I know there is no actual sound on those things, but that doesn't help when you've got to other agents in there just in case. It seriously makes me wonder why we have to be there in the first place. Never mind

Oh and how can I forget! Loki is going to be transferred back into Asgard where his people can keep an eye on him, so I will never seem him again. Yay.

But of course I can go on missions now right? Well yes I am. We finally did the Pacific Mission and it is everything I have dreamed of. I got to finally use my ability for good, but I still don't feel happy. I find myself doing extra training and work to forget. Hell I can't even use that damn shampoo anymore.

The Avengers at least allowed me to share the apartment with Vision and Scarlet. They had one room and I had the other. It felt weird to look at Wanda and expect her to change into Loki at any given time. I think she knows something is up because of all the daydream stares.

So all in all, it hasn't been awful even though this is my third cupcake in ten minutes and I am surrounded by sweet wrappers and I must look like Frankenstein's Monster's Bride.

There is a knock on the door and Wanda opens it up. She peers through looking at the sorry mess of myself.

"Are you alright?" That damn question again!

I plant my fake smile on my face. "Absolutely!" My voice goes a few octaves higher.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" I repeat with the same tone.

"So you are not sad that your boyfriend is going to be sent back to Asgard forever." She crosses her arms.

Holy crap! How does she know that? "What are you talking about?" I lie in a nonchalant voice.

"You know what I am talking about! And don't lie, I can read minds remember?"

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I forgot that she could read minds. Goddammit! "Wanda you promised never to read my mind!" She supposedly could control her power now and keep her thoughts to herself. She promised that she would not touch my mind unless it is an emergency. That is why I never actually considered that to be a possibility.

"I didn't say I read your mind, did I! Remember when I confirmed that Loki was telling the truth when you both came back? Well, I happened to come upon more information than I expected." Of course she did! How could I be so stupid!

"So why didn't you hand me in as well?" I ask miserably.

"I thought it was something that Loki felt more strongly about than you. So I waited and observed. It seems not. I thought I could at least hear your side of the story before handing you in." Scarlet sat next to me, "What happened Tidal?"

I take a huge breath in before I started to explain yet again. I have told so many different versions of the story that I have no fucking clue what is the truth or not.

XXX

I once again tell her everything, except that weird part with Tony and Rogers. I don't think I need to traumatise someone else. I start to cry like a little child again. I sob and sob. I repeat "I am sorry" over and over again.

"I am such a huge fuck-up." I sniff.

Wanda glares straight at me. "Yes you are." I look at her surprised. Isn't she supposed to say something like 'you are not' or 'it is alright' or something like that? "You have been hiding a criminal for three months and then you decided to team up with him because you felt a bit petty. You nearly destroyed everyone's relationship by it. You then go and break about four million dollars' worth of equipment because of a reason that you will not tell me. You then realise that you are in love with a criminal and a decide to run away than to face your problems. Loki then realises that he is in love with you and gave up his freedom because of you. And what are you doing? You are sulking in the corner because life is not going your way for once!"

I am so shocked by the words. I am for once speechless. Everything she said was true. I am a coward because I am used to not accepting my consequences. Everything has finally caught up with me.

"You are right." I choke out, just allowing the tears to fall freely. "So are you going to hand me in?"

Wanda's face softened. "No, I am not. Even though you can be a bit of a stupid mess, you are my stupid mess. We all do stupid things when we realise we are in love with someone that we shouldn't be. I remember when I realised that I was in love with Vision; I walked out of this building and didn't look back. I continued for about a day when Vision found me curled up in a ball watching the lake. He didn't say anything, but his mind said that he was incredibly worried." She just pauses and pulls me into an embrace allowing me to rest my head on her shoulder. "There all those stories out there telling women that they have to be single and strong, but sometimes we cannot help but to fall in love. Then all reasoning goes out of the window" I nod along. "And the fact you managed to tame the universe's most dangerous criminal in three months, I suppose I can let you off for that." I give a small chuckle. I look at my watch. Crap!

"Thank you Wanda, for everything. I need to leave or else I am going to be late again." I get up and straighten my clothes and brush my hair back into a ponytail. I wipe my face with a tissue from beside the table.

Before I left the room, Wanda calls out. "If you see Thor down there, tell him that I need to speak to him now".

XXX

 **OMNIVERSE POV**

Loki is resting his back against the glass panel solemnly. He has just been told that he will be transferred back to his home world the next day. He has to go back where he has no respect or love, back to feeling like an outsider again. He is going to be apart from Maya, the only person since his mother that made him feel like he belonged. Loki remembers the last time he saw her. He can still see the hurt on her face when he said that he was not her son. That he never belong. He will not make the same mistake this time. He will see her when the assassin's shift is up, if that time would actually arrive.

Now it was his turn to cry. The tears streamed down his face. Loki never showed emotions by nature. After all, he is the god of Illusions and Tricks. He only showed his true self that time before Thor broke him out of prison and even then that wasn't half of what he felt inside himself. But the love he felt for her... there are no words in the worlds to explain. Maybe it is fate punishing him for all the crimes he did in the past, the crimes he thought was a justice. He shakes his head. Maya did the same thing on a minute scale, but she felt guilt and shame that was never possible for him to feel. That does not change the fact that she will suffer the same fate to be confided to solid walls if she is ever founded out.

The metal doors begin to slide revealing his brother walking confidently to the glass case.

 _Not this again!_

Natasha nods at Thor. She knows the drill. Thor would come in at certain times to find out more information about Loki's strange change of heart. Unlike the others, Thor had a complete opposite theory about why Loki did what he did. The others had their suspicions, but they believed that he was planning another battle and he purposely led Maya to him although they believe what the girl told them is what she absolutely believes it the truth. Thor thinks that his brother is harmless and that the story was not as it seems.

Natasha walks out of the room with the two other agents following her.

Loki quick shifted to a neater, more presentable form. He could not take any chance to give himself away.

"What a pleasant surprise brother." Loki says. "Were you sent to make certain that I have not fled? I assure you that I am still bound in here." The metal doors close behind Thor's towering body.

"Loki," Thor states, "You know why I have come." He glares at his brother.

"I do? Is it the same reason that brought you to me for the past week?" Thor comes up the glass and sits, his back pressing against the glass where Loki's head lay. They stayed silent for a few minutes until Thor says something that Loki hoped to have never to hear.

"It is the girl, is it not?" Loki felt all his muscles tense. He faces away from Thor. No matter what tricks or illusions that he threw at him, Thor always knew when Loki was hiding something.

"I do not know what you mean brother." His voice icier than he intended. He relaxed his posture and controlled his breath.

"Really? I know you Loki. You would never give yourself up for any reason beside personal gain, and as far as I see there is nothing you can gain from taking such a risk as this. I have observed the way you react to her. You are in love with her." It was not a question.

Loki kept his mouth tightly shut. He never said the words out loud, but he did feel it deeply. He is so close to responding, but could he risk it? Loki feels like what the Midguardians would call between a rock and a hard place. He could risk it and tell Thor the story and hope to everything that he would understand and keep it silent; however what would have been the point of telling him. Could he do anything to help the situation?

"I take your silence as the truth." Thor says in a smug voice. He knew very well that Loki has admitted defeat when he has given up defending himself. Loki just kept staring forward as if all the solutions to his problem would suddenly appear right in front of him. Thor sighs, while getting up "Your stubbiness does not serve you any justice at this time."

Loki gave a rueful laugh, "Rest assured brother, you are doing more harm than help" Sensing Thor about to argue another point, Loki held his hand up as to silence Thor. "Save it Thor. I know what you are about to say. You will try and convince me that it is fine to be in love with a mortal and you will enlighten me with tales about your Jane to prove your point. In the end you hope that I will break down in tears admitting my love for Maya…"

"Maya?" Thor asks with a confused tone. Loki silently curses himself with such passion that Maya would be proud of him. How could he make such a stupid mistake!

Thor suddenly hits realisation. "So the girl's real name is Maya? Since when did you care enough to find out a minor mortal's name and then call her by it?" His grin spreads across his whole face.

Loki knew there was no backing out of this one. He turns around to hide his sheepish face. If there were excuses he cannot think of one at this moment. Loki felt all reason leave his mind, and in defeat he said the words:

"I am in love with her, Thor. Are you satisfied?"

"You should not be asking me that question. It is her answer that matters." Loki was so into his thoughts he didn't even hear the doors open behind him.

 ** _Again...I apologise for the brothers. It is more difficult than I thought. Comment and all that jazz. The last chapters I will be posting on Monday_** ** _(CAT)_**


	16. I Am Running Out of Chapter Headings

**TIDAL'S POV**

I slink my ass down to the prison. Natasha just walked by to inform me that Thor was down in the prison with Loki. Great! Two birds with one stone. I bet a hundred bucks that Thor is trying to get Loki to talk. I must hand it to Thor, he is really persistent when he wants to be. He does know something is up and knowing Loki, it will take a few weeks more to even get my real name from him.

I am here finally! I know that we have to prevent another escape from His Royal-pain-in-everyone's-ass (I don't care how much I love him, he will forever be an annoyance), but seriously? This far?!

I walk up to the metal doors that automatically open when I scan my thumb. I see a distraught Loki and a grinning Thor. Oh how have times change. Thor turns around to see me standing there. Before I open my mouth Loki says:

"I am in love with her, Thor. Are you satisfied?"

I stand stock still. Just he just say… he loves me?

Look obviously I knew, with this stupid plan and everything, but this…I mean…I never _actually_ heard it from his lips. And come on, every girl wants to hear those three words at one point.

" You should not be asking me that question. It is her answer that matters." He points his chin in my direction as Loki lifted his head. His eyes widened at the sight of me. His face turns a bright shade of red that a lobster would be jealous of. I gave him a lopsided smirk. Now he knows what it felt like when I admitted my love to him.

"I better leave." Thor says after a few awkward seconds. He nods and gives me a sly smile. "Maya." So I was wrong, he did find my name out so soon. He actually broke Loki. Who knew?

I return the smile. "Thor." He walks past me. Crap I nearly forgot!

"Oh by the way," I call out "Wanda wants to speak to you for some unknown reason". He just gives me another nod and turns on his heel.

I face the totally embarrassed Loki. "I never thought you felt such a passion for me. It warms my heart. It really does" I mimic his voice. I could see that he wants to curl up in a corner. Oh how roles can be reversed so quickly.

"Shut up!" He replies sharply. Yep, reversed roles.

"Ugh, Loki, don't feel embarrass." I say in a sickly sweet voice. "After all," I slowly stalk up to the glass, then whisper "You did see me naked". I plant my hands on my hips and flick my hair out of my face like those girls from hair commercials. Oh I understand why he did this before.

His face turns redder and he lets out a low growl. Thank God I convinced Tony to refuse any devices to record sound in this room.

"So tell me, what exactly do you love about me?" I continue to tease

He just let out animalistic sound. I look down to see a bulge in the crouch of his pants.

"What...?" He looks slightly panicked at the sight of it and tries to solve said problem by crossing his legs . Ha! He can't even sort it out. There are cameras everywhere. To their eyes they just see me pissing off Loki.

I replicate his sinister smile. If I am honest, I feel really turned on by this as well. I feel a bit of liquid leaking out of me. I really want to touch him now. I want to touch myself. So badly. No! I have to stay strong and keep up the act.

"So now you know what it feels like not to come when you want to." He just stared daggers at me.

"Ok ok fine I will stop." I sat down on one of the chairs by the wall. I have a really good look at him, and sigh. He looks like a real mess, like me. I keep forgetting that this might be the last time I will ever see him.

"Loki...I just want you to know," I clear my voice as he turns around to face me. All annoyance left his face. "I just want to say that I am grateful that you did this for me. For giving up your freedom for me and trying to redeem yourself. It…it means a lot." My voice went low on that last sentence. We are silent for the next couple of minutes.

"I am sorry for telling my brother about your name." I look at him incredulously. That is the least of our problems at the moment.

"Loki it is chilled. I can't be hypocritical about that when I told Scarlet about what happened in the last couple of months…Ohhhhhhhh." Realisation dawned on me. I hit my forehead. "So _that_ is why she called Thor up!"

Loki had a hopeful glimmer in his eyes. "I hope they have a plan."

"So do I". I reply. I pray to everything Good and Holy that there is a goddamn plan.

XXX

 _A Few Hours Later_

Yet another meeting! Surely by now we should have run out of things to say.

I walk into the presentation room and sit down in the front, (everyone has taken up the back). Everyone around me is looking nervous. I know what you mean. We never have surprise meetings unless it is an emergency. I mean we were told to come in instantly. We usually have at least ten minutes to haul our asses in here.

Wanda leisurely comes to sit next to me. She is looking unusually happy.

I do not like this one bit at all.

Stark walks up to the front. "I apologise for this inconvenience, but a new development has arisen. It looks like we have found a new member of our team."

What? That is not right! How did he find someone so quickly? I mean, did he pick some dude off the street because we should of have been notified before someone joins. There is something fishy going on here.

No one else here seems to be worried by this new change. They are just excitedly chatting amongst themselves. Stark just ignores them.

"While I personally think this is the most stupidest move that anyone can possible do, I am going to do it anyway because someone," He glares at Thor, "brought up some interesting points. So I sceptically welcome him to the Avengers initiative." Stark then calls out. "Please make your dramatic entrance, like you are so good at doing".

One of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents gets up and…and changes into…OH MY JESUS!

Loki-friggen-Laufeyson is standing in the woman's place. There is a collective gasp. Many instinctively reach for their guns.

"Loki is the new Avenger?!" Bruce says shocked.

Tony continues calmly. "As you all know, Hydra has stupidly decided to resurface again and we could use the help and his skills. Plus, you know, he is expendable."

"Stark." Cap warns, giving him a look.

"Sorry, what I meant to say is that Thor and Wanda have both promised that he has changed and all that…" He just waves his hand "meeting over. Go and play nicely with the new kid".

Everyone eyes his suspiciously and stream out of the room as fast as possible. I stare at him stock still. I can't believe that this has actually happened. I pinch myself to make sure that I was not dreaming. I catch Thor's eye and he gives me a knowing nod. That awesome big bastard! I mouth 'thank you' to him.

"Have fun." Wanda whispers, and walks away towards Vision.

Him…out in the open! I can't believe my goddamn eyes! "Loki" I managed a small whisper.

He just silences me with a look. I pick my way to him through the chairs, and nearly push him over with the force of my body hitting into him. I wrap my arms around his waist. I squeeze him so tightly that I could feel him struggling to breathe. I feel tears of happiness fall from my eyes.

Loki tells me everything. After I told Thor to go to Wanda, they confirmed each other's stories and decided to go and convince Stark to let him join the team. It took a large amount of persuasion and effort to let him join. It was Wanda who changed his mind, as she said that she read his mind regularly and saw no malicious intent lurking there. Also they managed to do it without telling the whole backstory to why. I don't think he would be happy if he knew what happened to those cameras…and what was caught on them.

Once Loki finished I press my lips hungrily against his. The familiar feeling of euphoria floods my veins once again. He kisses deeper. We push against each other to close any open gaps. I run my fingers through his hair.

"I see you used my shampoo again." I tease between kisses.

I hear a cough from the other side of the room. Loki and I both turn to see Tony leaning on the doorway, looking at us with absolute disdain.

"I knew what they said to convince me was utter crap, but I didn't realise that this was the real reason for his pardon."

I look at him sheepishly. I don't know what to say. I cling onto Loki tighter, as if Tony will take him away again. Loki glares at him with the "Touch-me-again-and-you-will-die" look we are all so familiar with. Tony just rolls his eyes.

"Oh don't give me that look, I am not going to do anything, except to say if you are going to have sex, go and do it somewhere else. You have waited this long and I have just had this floor cleaned."

"Oh fine, if you insist." I exaggerate my actions. We walk past Stark. He grabs my arm before I exit the room and whispers furiously.

"Just be careful. I know you think you have changed him, but no one can change this quickly, even if you claim it is love."

I shake his arm off and reply. "Well it seems to work well with you and Steve, Romeo."

The fucking look on his face, Oh My God! It is a mixture of fear and embarrassment. I wink at him and turn to follow Loki.

It looks like we have a lot to catch up.

 ** _Please comment! I am nearly done! I am so glad that I am!_**


	17. THE END!

**OMNIVERSE POV**

Before they could even close the door to their old apartment, Loki had her up against the wall. He puts his cold mouth against her hot one. Maya immediately responds by wrapping her arms around his neck. She allows him to take control of her mouth, allowing him exploring each inch of her mouth. She felt the desire in each of his movement: the way his hands roam her lower back, the intensity of the kiss, the force of pushing her against the wall.

He unzips the side of her turquoise-blue skirt. It pools at her feet and she steps out of it gracefully. _Quiet unlike her_ Loki thinks. He pulls away to look at her icy-blue eyes only to see a storm raging behind them. He has never felt more love for her than at that moment.

Forehead to forehead, he caresses her soft round face and whispers the three words, "I love you."

"I love you too." She pushes away to lift her shirt over her head and unhook her bra, and threw them both in the corner. Loki also managed get rid of his iconic tunic and stood in front of her without any clothes for the first time. Maya just let a grin cross her face.

"It looks like someone is desperate." She purrs as she trails one finger from his lips, down his chin and chest until she reaches his erect shaft. "Very desperate indeed". She holds it and runs a finger across the tip of it. He let out a soft moan. He felt pleasure that was dormant in his system for a long time rushing through his veins. He grips the back of her while she crouches down to replace her fingers with her lips

She starts off slow, by repeating the action before with her tongue. She finds his most sensitive spot and concentrates her energy on pleasuring that specific area.

She then moves her lips down his member, gently scraping her teeth along his skin.

Loki lets out a cry of ecstasy as he felt the pressure building around his hips. He was so close to his climax when she…

Stops.

She got up off the ground licks her lips. He just stares at her incredulously.

"What? I am going to take my precious damn time, my love." She mocks his voice.

"Well played."

"What can I say, I learn from the best."

He just grins. He reaches down to the elastic around her panties and pulls them down to her ankles. She steps out of them and smiles at him. He then picks her off the hard wooden floor to the soft rug in the lounge. He lays her down gently on the ground.

Maya felt her heart quicken when he mounted her. He better follow through this time or else she will follow through with murdering him. She feels the tension in her body build up just at the thought about what they are about to do. She runs her hand through his hair. She was ready.

Loki looks down at his new lover with admiration. He would never get over her, how her body is imperfectly beautiful. Her exaggerated curves and creamy blemished, supple skin.

He touches her face softly. He starts to grind into her clit, and was rewarded with the moan escaping from Maya's lips. He feels himself rebuilding that pleasure she so evilly took away from him.

His member hardens against her pelvis and eased himself away. She groans in protest, but stops when she realises what he was about to do.

She squeezes her eyes tight ready to feel what practically everyone else at this age felt (Hell even Becca was pregnant at this age). Loki positions his shaft at her entrance and pushes forward.

Maya felt sparks in her eyes as pain blooms down there. But Loki slowly rocks his hips down on her and pleasure outgrows the pain. She breathes hard as she arches her hips to allow more of him to enter her. She had this weird nauseous feeling with each stroke.

Loki leans down to kiss her deeply, cupping her head with his hand. It was more than she could take.

She squeezes her walls around him as she finally let out an orgasmic cry. A wave of pleasure washes through her, followed by uncontrolled jolting. Loki came not long after her, and collapses on her chest.

XXX

 **MAYA'S POV**

We both flop down on each other, breathing hard. That was the most amazing experience I have ever felt. I am friggen speechless for once.

I feel…happy. Everything has fallen perfectly in place. Except for one thing: How do I explain this to my mother? Ugh ruining the moment! That is something I will worry about another time.

Loki rolls off me and falls next to me. He turns onto his side and gazes into my eyes. How the Hell did all of this happen again? How on earth did I manage to lose my virginity to a god?

"Loki? Why did you choose me?" I ask after a while. I place my head into the crook of his arm and with my palms on top of his chest.

"Because you, my love, remind me of my mother." Well that was such a turn-off if I have ever heard one! But I suppose I will give him the benefit of the doubt as he is Asgardian and that is probably something they say to females there.

He continues "She was the only one who saw me as a real son and one of her own. She loved me as such, and did not treat me as the orphan I am." He pushes the hair out of my face. "She had faith in me that I could become something better than I was. She did so up to the moment of her death." I could see tears forming in the corner of his eyes. I suppose he would have been very close to her, since no one else accepted him. The rest of the bunch reminds me of those politicians that adopt kids from some rural country to further their political careers: they get all of the glory and respect while the kid has to grow up in a harsh and judging society. "She would have liked you."

"To a Midgardian girl, that is the hugest compliment you can give." I say to lighten the mood.

I stare into his troubled eyes. I realise that, we are both a bunch of misfits in a world that thinks that we should not belong. We are not the typical hero: we are selfish, we are coarse, and we both had two people who were actually parents.

I grew up thinking to be a hero was to have super strength and save patients from a burning hospital, but that is not what being a hero is about. Being a hero is being able to look past the faults of the world that is so cold to them, a world that judges them because they are different, and help them all the same. A hero is being a person who can look at someone beyond repair and decide to give them a second chance at a life. To help the world is not to wreak revenge on those who hurt you, but…ok I am running out of inspiring words, but you get the picture right?

I look at Loki next to me and smile. Becca's words cross my mind:

 _It will always work out in the end, if it hasn't worked out, it is not the end._

It seems, folks, that this is the end.

 ** _AWWW I could not resist an inspirational ending. I am sorry to everyone on how much I ruined Loki, but it is fanfiction so shut up. I thank those poor souls read it to the end._**

 ** _Ok ok I am not going to lie, It wasn't awful, but I DO NEED SOME CRITICISM! So please comment ;)._**

 ** _I am not going to write fanfic for a while because of hectic exams and I am formulating my next idea._**

 ** _So as we say in South Africa good bye because we say the same shit as any other English speaking country_**

 ** _Love from thecapefangirl_**


End file.
